A Change of Plans
by Mrsdivine
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had plans for their lives. Living in New York City and searching for their dreams. Plans of finding true love and a happily ever after... but their plans never included each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loves. So this is a little something I wrote. This story is dedicated to Lindsey! Without her this story would have never come to be! This is all for you my love!**

**A few things, this story is complete! I have finished it! I will upload a new chapter every few days! I still value your feed back because who knows, I could get inspired to change or add something! A writer's work is never truly complete!**

**Glee- Not mine. I do not own Kurt or Blaine.**

Chapter 1

K~E~H~K~E~H

Kurt Hummel had dreams. New York. Broadway. Love. Marriage. (Hey, a boyfriend would really work) He worked hard, applied to NYADA and moved to New York City. So why is he a barista in a coffee shop? Why has Kurt given up on ever finding love? This was not part of the dream. Not part of the plan.

It seems for Kurt, no matter how hard he tries, nothing ever goes according to the plan.

Until today…

B~D~A~B~D~A

Blaine Anderson had dreams. Find love. Get married legally. Go to Columbia University and become a theater teacher. So Blaine worked hard. He applied to Columbia and got in. He moved to New York City. Met Dallas, a fire fighter from Texas who could wear a pair of Wranglers in such a way that turned everyone's head (gay, straight, boy, girl- didn't matter). They were in love and ready for the future.

For Blaine everything was going according to the plan.

Until today…

K~E~H~K~E~H

Kurt hates the early shift. He never works the early shift but he told Lindsey he would switch with her so she could make it to her audition in an off-Broadway show. He doesn't even know what show. She told him but he wasn't listening because he was jealous she even had an audition. But, he loves Lindsey. She has become a really close friend, his best friend really and he would do anything for her.

Customers on the early shift are always in a hurry and grumpy. It's go, go, go and not enough smiles. He doesn't even bother making eye contact with most of them because in 45 seconds they are moving down the line and out the door. For Kurt, this is just a job for money. He isn't going to make friends with any of these customers. It's not even his regular shift. Those customers he knows; they take time to talk to him. These people he will probably never see again.

It's safe to say he had NO plans of meeting the love of his life.

B~D~A~B~D~A

It's Blaine's regular routine to stop into Java Perk every morning on his way to class. Yes, the lines are long this time of day but it gives him time to catch up on his twitter world he missed during the night or read his emails. He also loves saying good morning to his favorite barista, Lindsey. She greets him with a big smile every morning and they have become quick friends over the last few months. She also loves the big Texas Jellybeans that he shares with her. He gets them from Dallas (they are HUGE because everything is bigger in Texas Dallas says and Blaine doesn't disagree).

As Blaine steps up to place his order he notices that Lindsey isn't there. He quickly remembers her telling him that she had an audition for "Chicago" off-Broadway. He gives a little smile up to the sky and sends her good thoughts, hoping she will do awesome and get the part. He waits for the guy behind the counter to finish up with the lady before him.

"Good morning. May I take your order?"

Never have 7 little words affected him the way they just did. He could have sworn that an angel had just spoken directly to his heart. Blaine stood stock still. He couldn't speak. He looked at the beautiful man behind the counter. The man isn't looking at him, he was just grabbing a cup ready to write Blaine's order. When the man does look at him, he smiles and laughs. Which makes perfect sense because Blaine is still just standing there with his mouth open, unable to even speak.

"Hello. Did you want to order or just stand there with your mouth open, looking adorable?" the angel asks him.

K~E~H~K~E~H

"M-m-medium Drip and a biscotti, "the next customer finally answers. Kurt thinks he looks pretty cute just standing there and he can't believe he just flirted with a complete stranger. A gorgeous stranger, but still a stranger. This is not like him. He looks into the strangers beautiful eyes. They are like pools of swirling honey that have specks of emerald jewels and gold floating in them.

He's pretty sure he may have quit breathing. He has just died and gone to a heaven he doesn't believe in and hopes to any and every god that has ever existed, they let him stay. He wants to look into these eyes forever. Kurt smiles for the first time that day.

"Sure. That will be $4.60."

"My name's Blaine," the stranger says as he hands Kurt his money.

"Kurt," he says as he takes his money. Blaine smiles at him and his heart begins to flutter in his chest. He feels the tips of his ears get hot and he can feel the blood rushing to his face. Kurt notices Blaine's cheeks get a little redder and he knows that his own face is flushed now too. This is by far the most beautiful man he has ever seen. The perfectly tousled curls that he wants to just run his fingers through and even though he can't see all of it, Kurt knows that body is amazing.

"Thank you, Kurt."

He is definitely working the morning shift more often. He needs to talk to Lindsey about this one.

B~D~A~B~D~A

_I fucking stuttered my coffee order. Seriously and now I'm blushing like a school boy at this man whose voice sounds like the music of heaven._ Kurt….Kurt….Kuuurrt. Blaine loves the way it sounds on his tongue. Like home. So warm, like the purr of a cat. He can imagine what it would sound like coming from his own lips in the dark as he reached…

_WHOA! Wait! Dallas… Dallas. Tight Wranglers, nice ass, his BOYFRIEND._

He smiles at Kurt, takes his order and heads off to class.

...

Dallas. Blaine met Dallas 3 years ago. He is a firefighter who had come from Texas to volunteer after Hurricane Sandy. Dallas was tall, slender, with brown hair and eyes so blue they pierced your soul.

They started dating and moved in together after about a year. They talked a lot about the future. A future they could see themselves spending together. Dallas liked New York City and decided to stay to be with Blaine. The two of them have made several trips over the years back to Texas to see Dallas' family and Blaine loves them all.

Last year they started talking about marriage. In New York they could do it legally. It's something they could never do in Texas so that's the main reason they chose to live in New York City. A few times they have even gone window shopping for rings, talking about what they like and don't like. It was just a matter of time and Blaine had been feeling that the time was getting closer. He started thinking about surprising Dallas this Christmas with a ring. Blaine was sure it was their time. It was all part of their plans.

But Kurt. Meeting Kurt was not part of the plan.

And now, for the first time in 3 years, he's not so sure if his plans are the right plans.

K~E~H~K~E~H

After Blaine left the store, Kurt finished his shift with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. What a difference meeting one person can make. He didn't know if he would ever see Blaine again but he knew he really wanted to.

As he is cleaning up and getting ready to leave, his cheeks are aching. He's pretty sure he's never smiled so big in his life. Just as he was walking out Lindsey came in.

"Wow! You look happy. Did you finally hear back from Christopher?" she asked him.

"No. I'm pretty sure that is not going to work out. But I just met the most amazing man, Linds! He has the sexiest curls and his eyes… Linds his eyes are like –"

"Honey," she sighs with dreamy breath. She looks at him and laughs, "So, I see you met Blaine."

Kurt walks over to her and grabs her by both shoulders to turn her towards him. He cannot believe his luck!

"You know him! You have known this sex on a stick man and you never once thought to, I don't know, maybe INTRODUCE ME!? I thought we were friends Linds!" He gives her his very best bitch glare.

"Oh sweetie! Why do you think I asked you to cover my shift? He comes in every morning," she starts walking behind the counter to get ready for her shift. She straightens the cups and continues to talk as she begins making a drink.

"At first I wasn't sure if he was even gay. He was always so flirty with me and I got excited thinking I might have a chance. But then he mentioned something about an ex-boyfriend," she turns to face Kurt who was now standing on the other side of the counter. She hands him the drink she had been making, "Grande Nonfat Mocha."

"Thanks," he said.

She continued what she was saying before about Blaine, "So alas my dreams were crushed. But-"

"You have to let me work your shift tomorrow! Please!" he begged her. Knowing that Blaine was in fact gay and the talk of an ex, well he can't stop his imagination. He had stopped believing in fate and one true loves, but he starts to wonder. Is it fate? Lindsey had kind of planned this little encounter but… but the feeling he is having inside. This feeling that his soul has just connected to a piece he didn't even know was missing. That cannot be planned.

Kurt Hummel is now a man on a mission. A man with a plan.

B~D~A~B~D~A

Music theory is one of Blaine's favorite classes. It is the one class he never texts in, he never even takes out his phone. He loves this class because he loves music. To him, music is the sound of meaning. The embodiment of things you cannot put into words. It is the empowerment of ideas through sound.* And today, music is flowing through his heart. Kurt's voice is the music and for the first time ever, his thoughts are not on class.

He had been so taken back by Kurt's voice that his mind can't remember exactly what he had looked like. He knew he would recognize him again but right now, when Blaine pictures Kurt, all he sees is beautiful notes of music creating perfect melodies and harmonies.

I have to see him again. I want to study every feature of that man's face. I know it's wrong. I have Dallas and I love Dallas, but… he can't ignore this pull in his soul that feels like it is reaching for Kurt in some way. He needs to find out what this feeling is.

He comes up with a plan, a plan that makes him feel somewhat guilty. A plan that he knows will hurt someone in the end, possibly even him, but he has to know.

***the words about how Blaine feels about music... Darren's words. Not mine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I kind of wanted to just say a quick thanks to all the amazing fanfic authors out there who have inspired me to even try this. I would never ever try to even put myself into the same category with them! They are truly amazing and talented writers. Their stories have kept me entertained, given me comfort in times of loss, an escape from reality when things feel like they are too much to handle. If you go into my favorite author tab you can see just who I'm talking about. Thank you for everything!**

**Oh & thanks to Jane who helped me come up with a name for the club!**

**So, Kurt & Blaine & Glee- still not mine.**

**Hell, I don't even own Lindsey or Dallas! They are just awesome friends! **

Chapter 2

K~E~H~K~E~H

The next morning Kurt cannot stop the feeling of nervousness and excitement running through his body. Every time the door opens at Java Perk, his heart leaps and then the feeling of disappointment sets in when it's not Blaine. Over the course of the next hour this continues and he is becoming an emotional wreck.

He finally forces himself to stop. He knows Blaine comes in every morning. Lindsey told him that. So his best bet is to try and calm down and just let it happen. He at least wants to be able to speak when Blaine does show up. So he takes the next customers order. As he finishes up he glances to the next customer in line and he has no idea how he missed those eyes. There they are, those gorgeous eyes and they are looking right at him and there is something these eyes are saying to him. Blaine is looking at him with a look he's never seen. It feels almost like those eyes are looking beyond his physical body and peering into his soul. Kurt suddenly feels very open and exposed.

He breaks the eye contact and finishes up with the customer's order. When they step aside he looks back to Blaine. They just stare at each other for what feels like forever. It may be only 10-15 seconds really, but he feels like part of Blaine spoke to him and part of himself understood exactly what is said even though he can't even for the life of him know what just happened. He's very confused and very lost at the moment.

"Hi," Blaine says to him and brings his thoughts back to reality.

"Hi," he whispers breathlessly.

"Are you going to ask for my order or just stand there looking adorable?" Blaine asks with a flirty smirk on his face.

Kurt arches the eyebrow over his right eye, "Medium Drip and a biscotti."

Blaine looks surprised as he raise both eyebrows looking impressed, "You know my coffee order. I'm impressed. What about you?" he asks.

Kurt feels very smug that he does in fact remember the coffee order but confused then by the question. "What about me?" he asks back.

"What's your coffee order? You know, in case I ever decide to get you coffee," Blaine replies with an air of confidence that he finds very attractive. Kurt can see a tiny blush rise in Blaine's cheeks and he thinks it looks perfect on Blaine's face. The little extra color looks great on him.

He feels like his heart is going to explode at the thought of Blaine buying him coffee or taking him on a date. But he stays calm, he doesn't want him to think he's that desperate for a date.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you? As you can see I work in a coffee shop therefore I can get my own coffee. Although if I were to let someone buy me coffee, who's to say it would be you?" he says as he hands Blaine his order.

Blaine laughs and then looks directly into his eyes and there is that feeling again. That overwhelming power of those eyes. "Kurt," he says and Kurt feels his breath hitch, "can I buy you coffee sometime?"

"Y-Yeah… yes you can," he says as he releases the breath he is holding.

Blaine hands him his money, smiles as he takes his order and turns to walk away. His body acts on its own and before he knows it, Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine's wrist. He feels a spark and he sees Blaine's eyes open wider. He's pretty sure he must have felt it too.

"Grande Non-fat Mocha," Kurt whispers to him.

Blaine is looking from his eyes to their touching hands and back to his eyes. Kurt glances down at his lips and subconsciously licks his own and then quickly looks back into those hypnotic eyes. Blaine smiles at him and then winks. "Good to know," he says as he turns once more to walk out of the shop.

Kurt stands there, shocked for a moment because he swears that he just got asked out on date. Kind of…. Sort of…almost. _Well this is just how I hoped this plan would go_.

B~D~A~B~D~A

As Blaine is walking to class he's thinking over everything that just happened in the coffee shop. And he is pretty sure he just asked Kurt out on a date. _Hmm that's not what I planned to do… is it?_ When he was waiting in line earlier he had time to really look a Kurt. He noticed that he had fabulous hair that must have taken more than the 5 minutes he spends on his own hair to style. Kurt's hair is perfectly coifed, nothing out of place. His jaw is perfectly chiseled and his cheeks are sprinkled with light freckles. He has an adorable chin with a tiny dimple that is barely noticeable unless you look hard. His eyes, Kurt's eyes are like celestial orbs plucked from the heavens and they shine like the stars. He swears that he could see galaxies swirling around inside the blues and greens. Kurt was tall and lean and his hands felt strong and warm.

These are the things he is thinking about all during class today. Today he has American Literature. It's a required class and he has always been good with literature. He's already read most of the required books on his own before he even took the class. So day dreaming in this class is not really anything new for him. But the subject of today's dreams is very new.

He is still thinking about his morning with Kurt. The way that Kurt looks at him. His snarky comeback about Blaine buying him coffee. He likes it. He thinks that Kurt seems so strong and confident. Someone who took control. He hadn't planned on asking him to get coffee together sometime. That sounds like a date and Blaine cannot take him on a date. But it was like his words came out on their own, saying what they want, speaking for a part of him that he was not in control of.

He has Dallas though. Dallas should be the one he is asking on a date. But when Kurt's hand touched him… he felt a jolt run through him and if the look in those beautiful blue-green eyes is any implication, Kurt felt it too.

_What am I doing? Why am I so affected by this man?_ Guilt begins to wash over him like a storm. He knew that seeing Kurt today was exactly what he wanted but he also knows he should not want it. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Dallas.

**Hey babe! Want to go to Tequila Bay tonight? –B**

**Sure sweetie! I'd love to! –D**

He smiles at the text. Maybe this is what they need. He and Dallas just need a night out together. It has been awhile since they have had date night. This will help them reconnect and these… feelings or whatever he is feeling for Kurt will just turn out to be a silly little crush. He loves Dallas, which is way more than a crush. They have plans. Plans they have made for the future.

Blaine is going to refocus himself on these plans.

K~E~H~K~E~H

When Kurt moved to New York City 3 years ago he really didn't know what he was going to do. He had put all his eggs into the NYADA basket, but when he received the rejection letter right before graduation he was crushed. He had moped and moaned until his dad all but kicked him out and onto a plane to NYC anyway. His future was in New York and Burt knew he would find it somehow.

Kurt took a year, moved into a tiny, cheap as he could find apartment and got a job… at Java Perk. He figured it wasn't any worse than working at the Lima Bean back home. He met some friends he could relate to and settled into the New York life. But he knew that climbing the Java Perk corporate ladder was not for him. After being in the city for a year, he enrolled at NYU. He chose to be a business major but he honestly had no idea what he was going to do. He still doesn't.

When he met Lindsey they became instant friends. Two old souls who had clearly been best friends in another life. It was too crazy how alike yet different they were. They both shared dreams of being on Broadway. They would get excited together about auditions they found and cried together over the rejections. He kept hearing the same thing- "Your voice is amazing, but it isn't what we are looking for. We will keep you in our files"- after a year of that, Kurt quit even trying anymore.

Dating was even more of a nightmare. Shortly after moving to the Big Apple, he met James. James was a struggling artist who saw the beauty in everyone and everything. They had amazing conversations about life and music and art. One night, about 3 weeks in and after a few too many drinks, he lost his virginity to James. It was nice and fun but 2 months later James found the beauty in someone else and Kurt was given the, "We can still be friends." So that was the end of James.

After James there was Mark. Mark was from Texas and was about 5 years older than him. He was looking for a future, someone to settle down with, start a family and move back to Texas eventually. After the 3rd date, Kurt put an end to that. He had just turned 20 and he was nowhere near ready for forever yet.

So after that it was random blind dates that never really made it past a 2nd date. He had a few one-night stands when he got really, really lonely but he put a stop to that behavior quick. His heart got too involved and he couldn't get his dad's words of, "Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. You matter, Kurt."

He knew he mattered and he hoped and waited and played the game every now and then. But he never gave that part of himself to anyone anymore. Meeting Blaine gave him a new sense of hope he had almost forgotten. Words that his mom had said to him just before she died were resurfacing in his mind. Kurt felt like Blaine would understand and that to him- Kurt mattered.

And he made it seem like they had a chance, right? _He kind of asked me out on a date, correct? Or like many other times, did I make it all up in my head? Shit, I'm always doing that_. The only way to know for sure was to see him again and try and get a better feel for Blaine's intentions. This was a plan he was going to need Lindsey for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw! You guys! Your reviews made me blush! I am very happy you are enjoying this. I'm really not a writer. I'm a teacher who teaches writing to students! But I read a lot. So I claim right now to be an expert reader disguing myself as a writer! LOL **

**This chapter is dedicated to some awesome friends who I've met on twitter. They know who they are! We have moved beyond tweets and now my text messages are filled with love and smiles from them every day (as well as LOTS of pictures of Darren & Chris)! I love you ladies! 3 **

* * *

Chapter 3

Date night had been a great idea. Blaine and Dallas enjoyed a nice dinner out. They talked about their day, talked about the news on TV and laughed about things that were funny. It is comfortable and they enjoy each other's company. Everything feels nice and content. He loves this about them. It is these feelings that make him sure that they have a future. They never have awkward moments and they never lack for conversation.

After dinner they walk the two blocks to Tequila Bay. It's a small little bar that has a piano man that will play any song you want to sing or hear and some nights they even have a full band. He loves going there, it always feels so at home. The atmosphere is just what Blaine craves and it has been a long time since they have been. There once was a time that he wished Dallas would take his hand as they walked down the street. But he didn't expect that anymore. Dallas is from a very small Texas town and while he never denies who he is, he is not comfortable with public displays of affection. At first Blaine thought it would take time, being in New York City and seeing other gay couple couples openly holding hands, embracing, even kissing in public without ridicule. But, three years, it just isn't who Dallas is and Blaine has accepted that PDA is something he will never have. And he is ok with it now.

When they arrived at Tequila Bay they made their way to the bar. They order their drinks, beer for Dallas and Scotch for him, and find a table. They laugh some more and enjoy listening to some of the people sing. Some of them were pretty good while others, not so much. After his third scotch, Blaine tries to get Dallas to sing with him.

"Come on. Sing with me. You're not bad, I promise! You are WAY better than that last guy. He sounded like a feral ally cat," he teases.

Dallas laughs hard, "No sweetie! Really, singing is your thing. You go ahead and I'll be your number one fan boy," he lowered his voice and whispered in Blaine's ear, "watching my sexy boyfriend up on that stage. And I will imagine what I'm going to do to him when I get him home. Sing something good for me."

Blaine's eyes darkened and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "You got it babe."

He made his way up the stage and told the band what song he wanted.

_Baby boy where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached._

_Can't stop that feeling for long, no. Mmmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad_

_Because you walk pretty_

_Because you talk pretty_

_Cause you make me sick_

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

He sang right to Dallas. Singing the words implying what they would do when they got home. As he finishes the chorus, he looks around the bar and feels the energy in the room. He feels the eyes on him and being the natural born entertainer he is, he begins to perform. He is in his element.

As the second verse starts, he locks eyes with someone very familiar at the bar. Someone whose eyes have been haunting his dreams, day and night, for the past two days.

_Baby boy you the shit_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight_

_All my dogs talkin' fast_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, oh_

These lines he is singing right to Kurt and a feeling shifts inside him. This is the man he wants to get alone right now. He wants to feel his strong hands touch him and please him. He wants to touch Kurt, to kiss along his chiseled jaw and mark him for everyone to see.

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad…_

He starts to feel a familiar feeling tightening in his gut. He is getting turned on thinking about Kurt this way and if he doesn't stop looking at him he is going to have a very embarrassing problem in front of all these people. He can already feel the beginning of it. And it is not helping the way that Kurt is looking at him. Leaning against the bar, looking ever so sexy with his perfect hair and his perfect eyebrow arched over his perfect eye. And the look he sees on his face is one that Blaine is pretty sure is reflected on his own face right now. Lust.

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know baby_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone, now_

He brakes the eye contact and looks back at his boyfriend. Dallas' eyes seem to be following his from Kurt back to himself. Blaine's stomach dropped. He finishes the rest of the song, singing to the crowd but never looking back to Kurt. He looks back to Dallas, playing the game of perfect boyfriend singing a song about sex to his boyfriend. Not to the sexy barista standing at the bar.

Everyone applauds and he hurries back to his table. "Hey, let's go," he says quickly, rocking back and forth on his feet. He needs to leave. He isn't ready to deal with Dallas and Kurt crossing paths.

"Why are you so anxious," Dallas asks him with a smirk, "got some big plans? Something you need to do right away?"

He leans over and whispers in his boyfriend's ear, "Yeah, you cowboy. Let's go"

Dallas stands up and holds out his hand in front of him, gesturing towards the door, "After you sexy."

They quickly move to head out of the bar. As he walks to the door, he looks back and catches a glimpse of Kurt one last time. He sees him still standing at the bar but now he is talking very closely with a guy. His hand is on the guy's bicep and he appears to be laughing at something douche bag must have said. Blaine feels a touch of jealously that he's not the one being touched by those hands and that Kurt isn't laughing with him. He sees him look in his direction and winks at Blaine. He cracks a smug smile and turns back to follow Dallas out the door.

Tonight when Blaine reaches his orgasm, it's Kurt's face he sees when he closes his eyes. As he lays there falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms, the guilt begins to eat at him. He knew that soon he was going to need to make some very tough decisions. His plans were spiraling out of his grasp.

* * *

Kurt can't work the morning shift every day. He does have to go to class some time. He has already missed two classes this week when he covered for Lindsey and then the next day when he had to see Blaine again.

So, this morning he goes to class like he should. Although he isn't sure what good it does. His body is present but his mind is on Blaine and that song he sang at Tequila Bay the other night. He had never been so intrigued and dare he say, aroused at someone singing a song_. Well, I mean the song was about sex. He was singing in public about sex and sex toys. I'm a gay man who is apparently very attracted to that gay man. It's normal to be turned on by an almost stranger. Right?_ When he ran into Puck at the bar he told him all about meeting Blaine. Puck gave him some very Puck-like-advice but he just laughed it off. He never listens to Puck.

After class he goes to work. He makes coffee for his regulars and daydreams about honey eyes. The awesome thing about his shift is that it is hardly ever busy. He gets little spurts of customers, but for the most part it's pretty dead. It works perfectly for him because he gets lots of his homework done, reads books, trolls on twitter, or reads up on the latest fashion trends on .

He had just sat down at one of the corner tables. Jason said he would take the next few customers so Kurt pulls out his phone and is just reading through some article about the new McQueen spring line when someone sets a drink down in front of him.

"Grande Non-fat Mocha," Blaine announced.

Kurt smiles at him and points his hand to the chair across from him inviting the man to sit down. Blaine sits down across from him, never taking his eyes off of him. Kurt studies his face wishing he could read the thoughts the other man is thinking. With the way he is being stared at, he wonders if Blaine can tell that Kurt has been thinking about him nonstop for days. Intense is the word to describe this moment.

Blaine takes a sip of his own drink and Kurt breaks the silence, "So… you sing."

"Yes, I sing," he chuckles back.

He thinks that maybe he sees a tiny bit of embarrassment from the honey eyes. He doesn't want him to feel this way. "You were very se-… amazing," he assured Blaine as they both blushed, "You were amazing. Breathtaking, really." He hopes Blaine didn't catch onto his little slip of the tongue. He doesn't let on if he did.

"Thank you. I, uh used to sing in glee club in high school," he tells him.

Kurt perks up at this information, "Oh my god! Me too!"

Now it is Blaine's turn to sit up straighter, "Really? That's cool! Tell me more. I don't know anything about you, Kurt"

He looks around to be sure he isn't needed behind the counter. Jason gives him a thumbs up, letting him know his fine. He sits up taller, crosses his legs and places both hands over his knees.

"Well, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm 21 years old. I'm in my third year at NYU. I say my major is business, but I truly have no idea what I want to do. I'm from Lima, Ohio. Go Buckeyes! I moved to New York City to find my dreams-"

"Have you?" Blaine interrupts, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Have I what?" he asks him.

"Found your dreams," the other man responds. His eyes are baring into him. Kurt glances down to Blaine's pink, kissable, bow tie shaped lips as he pulls his own bottom lip between his teeth. He looks back up into those hypnotic honey eyes.

"I'm working on it. I think I'm starting to… I'll keep you posted," he teases.

"Please do," Blaine teases back.

"So," he continues, "I told you my bio. What about you? Who are you, Blaine?"

The man scoots up closer to the table setting down his drink. He folds his hands together and placing them in front of himself. He clears his throat with a little smile.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm 24 years old. I'm in my last year of grad school at Columbia. My masters is in musical education and I want to become a music-theatre teacher. Small world, I am also from Ohio, Westerville. Go Buckeyes! I also came to New York City to find my dreams…"

"And…" he probed.

"…and I'll keep you posted," Blaine teases him again.

Kurt wishes he could sit and talk to him all day but he notices business is picking up. He looks around and then back to Blaine with a hint of disappointment. He doesn't want this to end just yet. He lets out a long sigh, "I have to get back to work. Thank you so much for the coffee Blaine Anderson."

"Anytime Kurt Hummel."

He's so nervous. He really wants to see him again, so he bites back his nerves and before he can chicken out he asks, "Can I get your number?" The words stumble out so quickly, he isn't sure if it even made sense.

Blaine holds out his hand and he just looks down at the other man's hand in confusion. Blaine laughs and reaches across the table and picks up Kurt's phone. He types some stuff into Kurt's phone and then his own phone chimes. Blaine hands him his phone back and takes out his own phone. He types out something and Kurt feels his phone buzz. When he looks down, he has a message from an Ohio number. The message is just a picture of music notes.

"Music notes from the music teacher. Very cute," he says to Blaine.

"Music notes because that's what I heard the first time you spoke to me."

Kurt's breath was caught in his chest and his heart sped up. He knows that his face must be the darkest shade of red possible.

"Bye Kurt," the other man stood up and winked at him while he walked backwards toward the door never breaking eye contact till he got to the door. Then smiles and turns and walks out the door.

He looks down at his phone and he releases the breath he was holding. He saves Blaine's number and as he walks back to the counter to help Jason, he types out a quick text.

**Pools of honey. –K**

**? –B**

**Your eyes. They are like pools of honey. It's what I thought the first time you looked at me. –K**

**:) Have a great day Kurt. –B**

Kurt had the best day ever.

* * *

**When I Get You Alone- Robin Thick (Gap attack version with minor adjustments)**

**LOOK! StarGleekBelle taught me how to use the line breaks! Thanks girl! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. So I just donated like 5 minutes of my life to watching a music video that was really not that good and I thought to myself I could have really used that time more wisely. This is my way of making up for that. Also, now Val can uncross her fingers because I know that can't be comfortable to keep them that way for 24 hours! LOL**

**Thanks to my Blaine (Lindsey) for coming up with Kurt's awesome drink which inspired some fun texts and thanks to my husband for letting me turn him into a drunk bisexual! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the next couple of weeks, Blaine stops in and has coffee with Kurt just about every other day. On the days he doesn't they text throughout the day. They talk about everything from high school glee club drama, coming out to family and friends, homework struggles, or even just something funny they see on the subway.

Every face to face meeting is extremely intense. It seems they cannot ever take their eyes off each other and the flirty winks and sneaky glances to one another's lips is increasing every time. To say that Blaine is feeling the sexual tension between them would be an understatement. He is wanting Kurt more and more each day and it's becoming harder and harder not to just reach out and touch him. But he remembers he has Dallas, so he is always finding a reason to leave when he feels the temptation taking over. Not only is he running out of excuses, he's also running out of the will power to make said excuses.

Today he almost doesn't make it out. Today when he claims he has to go to work on a paper he needs to edit, Kurt asks him for something he's secretly been wanting since the first day they met. Something he has been imagining would feel amazing.

"Would you be completely opposed to me hugging you? I mean, we talk everyday and I consider you my… friend and I hug my friends, and…"

Kurt is rambling and he finds it adorable. Blaine puts his hand on the other man's shoulder to stop him, "Kurt. I would _definitely_ not be opposed to a hug. Yes, you and I are… friends."

Kurt gently wraps his arms around his shoulders and as Blaine slides his arms around the younger man's waist several things happen at once. The first thought he has is how much he has wanted this. Affection in public from someone he cares about and who cares about him. It is amazing and he isn't sure how he's been living without these moments for so long. The second thing is the smell of Kurt filling his senses. He smells like a fresh, spring day just after the rain mixed with vanilla and a touch of coffee. But the biggest thing that happens is the feeling of home. Kurt's body, embraced in his arms makes him feel like he is home. This is where he is meant to be, in this man's arms for eternity.

Their embrace lasts just a few seconds longer than a "friend" hug would last but neither of them feels awkward about it. As they pull apart, Kurt speaks, "So I was thinking of maybe going to Tequila Bay tonight. Do you maybe want to… or I mean, if you just happen to be there too, I could buy you a drink," he's rambling again and Blaine lets him because it's so cute, "You know to pay you back for the coffees you have bought for me."

_I can't_, is what he knows he should say_. I have plans with my boyfriend tonight_, is what he is supposed to say. "You bet! I'll see you there," is what he does say.

...

He really does have plans with Dallas tonight. They are supposed to have dinner together. Dallas has been working the night shifts at the fire station and they have not really seen much of each other the last few days. The plan is for Blaine to go up to the station so they can at least see each other for dinner.

**I'm not going to be able to make dinner. I have to edit my paper for class. –B**

**:( I thought you finished it? –D**

**I did but someone in class proofed it for me and they had some suggestions. –B**

**Ok. Maybe tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. I love you. –D**

**You too. See you. –B**

The guilt of lying to his boyfriend is starting to seep in and he starts to give this a second thought. He should really text Kurt and tell him he can't make it. He needs to actually tell him why, the truth to why he can't go tonight. Then he should surprise Dallas for dinner. He takes out his phone, scrolls to Kurt's number and sends him a text.

**See you at 9? :) –B**

Yeah. He knows what he should do but that pull in his heart is pulling him towards Kurt. This pull is far outweighing the guilt at the moment.

**Can't wait! :) –K **

He smiles at the immediate answer and then jumps in the shower to get ready.

...

Blaine chooses his dark Versace denim jeans that are a _bit too_ tight but he loves the way they fit. They make his ass look great and he kind of hopes Kurt notices. He pulls out his favorite black, perfectly fitted Henley shirt and finishes the outfit off with some casual black dress shoes. He looks good and he knows it. He jumps into the cab and heads to Tequila Bay.

When he gets to the bar he doesn't see Kurt, so finds a place to sit and orders a Scotch while he waits. After about 20 minutes the other man still has not shown up and he's starting to think maybe he changed his mind. Blaine orders another drink and just as the bartender passes it to him he gets a text.

**I AM SO SORRY! I'M ON MY WAY I PROMISE! –K**

He feels the tension in his shoulders relax and smiles at his phone while he types out a reply.

**No worries. I'm sitting at the right end of the bar in the corner. –B **

**5 minutes! Order me a Blueberry Lemon Drop. –K**

**What the hell is that? LOL I'm at the bar not a candy store Kurt. ;) –B**

**LOL it's a martini you goofball. Ask Clint the bartender. He will know! –K**

**The cute bartender who looks like Jesse James that was married to Sandra Bullock? ;) –B**

**Yep! That's the one! ;) He's straight though :( But get enough Jack in him & he'll switch teams for a night! LOL–K**

**Damn! Of course you can get the straights to go gay for a night! LOL –B**

**I know! But, hey you can try too! –K**

**That's ok. I've got my eye on someone else ;) –B**

**Do tell! –K**

**Never. You can't tell a guy you like him. It makes you look like an idiot! ;) –B**

**:( -K**

**Just hurry Kurt! Your candy drink is waiting. It's purple! My favorite color! And it has little blue balls on a stick! Ouch! LOL ;) –B**

**;) –K**

He finishes up his drink and orders his third when Clint the bartender brings Kurt's. He's beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol and it feels nice. Blaine feels relaxed, warm and the guilt he felt earlier was vanishing. His buzz is nice and tingly when he feels a hand on his back and a whisper in his ear.

"Did you miss me?" Kurt whispers from behind him. His eyes flutter when he feels the man's breath on his neck and he feels his cock twitch in his pants.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he growls back. He physically has to stop himself from grabbing Kurt, pressing him against the bar and devouring every inch of his body. When he looks into those celestial eyes he sees them change from cheery brightness to warm, dark and inviting. He likes to think that he knows exactly what Kurt wants and he wants it too. Very much.

Kurt takes and sip of his drink and steps closer to him while never breaking eye contact. They are so close he can feel the younger man's breath. Without taking his eyes off him, Blaine turns his head and downs the rest of his drink.

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks down at Blaine's now empty drink, then to his lips and back up to his eyes. Then he mimics Blaine's actions by downing his own drink. "So it's going to be that kind of night?" Kurt asks.

Now Blaine is looking at Kurt's lips that are wet with the remnants of his drink. He wants to kiss these lips and taste Kurt's drink on his tongue. He licks his own lips at the thought. They are still standing so close that if someone bumps one of them, Blaine might get the kiss he's imagining.

"Let's sing," he blurts out to break the tension. He needs to stop this kiss he wants from happening, even though he really wants it.

Kurt smiles and grabs his hand pulling Blaine toward the stage. A surge of passion shoots through him. He hasn't held hands in public for over three years. Dallas doesn't do this. And here Kurt, a man he barely knows, just takes his hand and holds it all the way through the crowd to the stage. He never wants to let go.

Tonight there is a DJ spinning tracks for people who want to sing. Kurt tells the DJ a song and then squeezes Blaine's hand before letting go and handing him a mic. He immediately misses the warmth of the other hand in his. When the song starts and he recognizes the tune, he looks at Kurt and laughs. Could he have picked a more perfect song? He is beginning to wonder if this man is a mind reader. Blaine starts the song.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

Those words cannot be more true. He definitely wants to be more than friends. He looks right at Kurt and signals for him to take the next line.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_You play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

He knew it. He knew that voice was amazing. And just like he imagined, it is sexy as hell. As they sing the chorus, they both give it their all to the patrons of the bar. It seems they are both natural performers and completely comfortable in front of the crowd, playing off one another. Acting out the flirty, seductive lyrics of the song.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide_

He looks right into those eyes and he sees the same lust and desire he feels. His three drinks are beginning to affect his libido. He's a horny drunk and right now he really wants Kurt. He moves closer to him as the other man sings the next line.

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me know_

_He growled. Kurt fucking growled those lines_. That went straight to his dick. The little twitch from earlier was becoming a full blown hard on. He is now half hard and in front of all these people. He jumps in on the lyrics a turns away from Kurt.

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh, I want some more_

_Oh oh, what are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

They dance around each other on the stage and Blaine loves the way their voices harmonize together. They work so well together and almost like they rehearsed it, they face each other with their fingers over their lips.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet._

_Hush, hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight._

_No I won't sleep tonight._

They fall into each other laughing when the song ends and just like the trip up to the stage, Kurt grabs his hand and leads them back to the bar. This is becoming the best night of his life. He knows that things cannot end the way he wants them to. A small part of his brain is screaming at him to leave and stop all of this right now. But the majority of it is telling that little part to fuck off.

* * *

Singing with Blaine is astonishing. Kurt knows, he feels the attraction between them. He never thought he would meet someone like Blaine. When he is around him, he feels so in control. Almost dominate. He feels so brave and bold which is what causes him to reach out and grab the other man's hand. Touching Blaine has reawaken something inside of him. He feels no reserve about being so forward and flirty with him. He feels things he has not felt in a very long time. It is not that Kurt is usually in complete control in his relationships. He never has problems sharing the control, but he prefers to be the one with most of it.

"Can I buy you that drink now?" he asks Blaine when they reach the bar. He still hasn't let go of the older man's hand and when he turns back to look at him, Blaine is just staring at their hands. The look in the man's honey eyes is one of pure adoration. He doesn't answer Kurt's question so he squeezes his hand and the man looks up at him.

"Sorry. What?" he asked.

"No I'm sorry… Is this ok?" Kurt nods toward their hands but then gets nervous that he is overstepping and presuming too much. He starts to let go of his hand but Blaine just grips tighter.

"NO! No... This is more than ok. I've, uh… uh it's been a while since I've held hands with someone in public." He sees the blush rise on Blaine's cheeks, or maybe it's the alcohol. He doesn't know how many drinks the man had before Kurt got here. Which reminds him. "So about that drink I owe you?" he asks.

"Scotch on the rocks," Blaine tells him.

"Scotch man, huh? That's some hard stuff," he says as he turns to the bartender to order the drinks, never letting go of Blaine's hand. When he turns back those honey eyes are looking at him like a cat who just found the cream.

"I like hard stuff," he replies with a smirk and Kurt's eyes must be playing tricks on him because those honey eyes just turned black. He feels a rush of heat and he's glad the bar is dark and that Blaine isn't too close because not only will he see the flush of his cheeks, or feel the twitch of his dick, but he would hear the slight groan in Kurt's throat. He starts imagining what it will be like giving Blaine the hard thing he likes. Over and over and over again. _Ok this is not helping what's happening in my pants_. He must have zoned out because Blaine is talking to him and laughing and he doesn't know why.

"Where did you go?" Blaine laughs at him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just zoned out… you, um said that thing… about, um… yeah, uh. So what were you saying?" He feels so flustered, he needs his drink. What is taking the bartender so long? As if on cue, their drinks are placed in front of them. He grabs his drink and downs it in one gulp. Blaine is watching with his mouth open and laughing.

"Thirsty?"

"The singing. My throat is dry from the s-singing," he stammered out. He looks at the bartender and shakes his glass signaling for another. While he waits, he starts to feel the effects of his last two drinks taking over his senses. Blaine is so close to him and his hand is so warm. He watches him sipping his drink. His perfect lips that his perfect tongue is licking right now to get the little bits of scotch left on them. He's really, _really_ glad it is dark in this corner. He cannot imagine how red his own face must be right now and he doesn't want everyone to see what's arising below.

When he finally gets his next drink, Kurt hears the start of Bruno Mars, "Our First Time" playing in the back ground. He takes a chance and steps closer and speaks in Blaine's ear, "I love this song. Dance with me."

He pulls back and sees the other man looking around, chuckling. "Um, Kurt. There is no dance floor."

With the alcohol in his blood mixing together with the desire to be closer to Blaine, to_ feel_ more of Blaine, he pulls him closer with the hand he is holding. Never taking his eyes off of Blaine, he sets his drink on the bar and then takes the other man's drink, setting it next to his own. He then places his hand on the man's hip and pulls him flush against his chest. With his lips brushing against Blaine's ear, he whispers, "We can make our own place."

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it_

_And I will go real slow with it, slow with it_

_It's our first time_

He listens to the words and begins to sway back and forth holding onto Blaine's hip. He feels the man's hand slide up his lower back and he lets go of their clasped hand and mimics the position. Blaine puts his free hand on Kurt's hip and moves his head into the crook of his neck.

His pulse quickens when he feels Blaine push his own hips against his. For a brief second he is embarrassed because he knows as close as they are, Blaine can surely feel the hardness in his pants. But his fear is quickly pushed aside when he feels the same from him.

_Clothes are not required for what we got planned_

_Ooo you're my desire, your wish is my command_

Swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music he feels Blaine turn his head and now the man's breath is on his neck. He tries, he really tries to hold back the moan in his throat when he feels lips ghosting along his jaw. "_Blaine_," his name escapes on Kurt's breath.

"You have… _no_ idea how… _incredibly_ sexy you are Kurt," he whispers along Kurt's neck from his Adam's apple to his ear.

"Blaine… do you…" he pulls back to look into those eyes and to ask if he wants to go back to his apartment. But those honey eyes are so black now and Blaine is leaning forward to chase Kurt's lips like he wants to kiss him.

But in the blink of an eye, all this changes. The look on the older man's face changes like someone just threw ice water on him and woke him up from a dream. Blaine pulls away from him so fast like he is suddenly burned from their touching. He looks into Kurt's eyes with so much pain.

"I gotta go. I'm so sorry… I-I have to go."

Blaine runs so fast out of the bar like he's on fire and Kurt is left standing there buzzed, confused, somewhat hurt, and hard as rock.

* * *

**Animal- Neon Trees (glee version)**

**Our First Time- Bruno Mars**

**Until tomorrow! I mean it this time and if you keep being so sweet I'll give you two tomorrow, too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your reviews have made me very warm and happy on this icy day! And as I drink a hot cappuccino from my favorite Naul/Klaine/Niff coffee cup, I bring you two chapters just like I promised. **

**Some of you are ready for Dallas to disappear! Not yet but all in due time. This is a Klaine fic after all. He will be gone soon! And others don't want Blaine to cheat. I don't want to give away the story so I won't tell you yes or no. I just ask that you trust me (my maiden name was Trusty, I'm good for it!)**

**So,- Glee & Klaine do not belong to me. If they did I would keep them in my pocket and take them out to play with each other whenever I wanted! **

* * *

Chapter 5

"So what the hell is wrong with your friend? Is he like…-"

"Wait. What?" Lindsey interrupts Kurt before he can finish his sentence.

He is so confused about what happened last night. He had come home and after a very hot, relieving although not satisfying shower, he had laid awake most of the night. He played the night over and over in his mind. Trying to find the moment he had done something wrong that made Blaine go from practically grinding against him to running for the hills.

He is so, so confused but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he hadn't in fact done anything. Sure he had been the one to initiate the "dancing" but Blaine followed along. Blaine had been the one to push up against him. Blaine was the one who started breathing along his neck._ Blaine_ told him he was sexy. Kurt's feelings morphed from being confused, to being hurt, to being fucking pissed.

"Blaine," he tells her as he leans against the counter while she is working. It isn't his shift but he can't sleep so he came in to talk to her instead of going to class. He's too pissed for that today. And he kind of hopes maybe he might run into Blaine. He knows the man still comes in most mornings to get coffee from Lindsey on his way to class.

"Kurt, I'm confused. Can you like, start over because I think I missed the part of this conversation where he went from being both of our friend, to just mine." She comes out from around the counter and leads him over to a table to sit down. The thing he loves about her is that she is one hell of a friend. Lindsey will literally walk away from being in the middle of her job if she thinks her friends need her.

He plops down in a chair and slumps his head over his arms on the table and begins to recall the events of the previous night. He tells her about the singing, the drinks, the dancing and even the hand holding which he finds very cute when he thinks about it.

"So he just bailed? Did he look sick? Maybe he had too much to drink and he started feeling sick and didn't want to puke on you or something." She reaches over and places her hand on his arm. He looks up at her as he thinks about what she says.

"Maybe… I don't know Linds. It just… things seemed to, you know _heat_ up. I feel like we have been dancing around each other for a few weeks now. I really like him Linds. I can tell him anything and he listens. Like really listens, not just pretends to so he can get into my pants. He thinks about what I say and responds with great advice or witty comebacks. And I feel like he likes me too." He sits up and leans back in his chair. He places both palms on the table as he continues, "We talk every day-"

"Every day?"

"Every single day. Even on days we don't see each other, we text all the time. And Linds when we do see each other it's like… like, I don't know. You can just feel it in the air. Everything, everyone around us disappears and it's just me and him." He lets out an exasperating sigh as he looks at Lindsey hoping that maybe she can shed some light. He is not expecting the words she does say.

"You're in love with him."

"Excuse me! What did you say?"

"You. Are. In. Love. With. Him." Each word she speaks gets louder than the one before it and now people are starting to look at them. He drops his jaw and gulps in a huge breath almost choking.

"No. N-no… No Linds, I'm not in love with Blaine. I barely even know him. I mean-"

"Kurt," she grabs his hands and holds them in hers. She pulls his hands towards her to get his attention. "Kurt, sweetie, this may be hard for you to understand because as long as I've known you, I've never seen you like this. And from what you've told me, I don't think you have ever truly been in love. But honey, you are in love."

He stares at her face just hoping to find the answers. He listens to everything she says and he tries to think about this concept of love. He wants love. He's always wanted it, but gave up hope of ever finding it a long time ago. Gave up to a point that the word never even crosses his mind when it comes to relationships. Lindsey keeps talking and he listens.

"Everything you have described. The feeling in the air, the spark when you touch. How everything fades away and all you can see is him. Sweetie, that's love. And I can't speak for Blaine, but I think he might feel the same."

"No," he pulls his hands back and shifts in his chair, "no. He doesn't Linds. He wouldn't have run away from me like I was a murderer if he loved me." He continues to shake his leg and starts picking at his nails. "Just… no. I can't even say that I_ love_ him either. I know I feel something, something I have never felt, ever in my life, but I think it's too soon to call it love."

She smiles and rolls her eyes at him, "Ok sweetie. You tell yourself whatever you need to. I know what I see on your face and in your eyes. I know the changes I've seen in Blaine everyday he comes in here. He was always happy, but lately he's changed, Kurt. He almost floats through those doors. He practically has hearts hovering around his head. He's in love and seeing as he spends most of his days talking to or texting you, I'd bet my life you are the one he's in love with."

Kurt ducks his head when he feels the blush rising in his cheeks. He would love for nothing more than to believe her but what she is saying is completely negated by Blaine running out of the bar.

"Linds, why did he run then? UGH!" He drops his head back down on the table.

"Have you called him or maybe text him? Ask him if he's ok? Tell him you are worried that maybe he got sick and you just want to make sure he got home ok. That's what _friends_ do." She reaches over and lifts his head up. Kurt cringes at the word "_friends_." He doesn't want to be Blaine's "_friend_."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me. I mean, he RAN AWAY!" He is exhausted. His head feels like it's in a vice grip from all this thinking. He barely slept and not to mention how hurt he still feels.

"Kurt. Just text him."

"Fine." He pulls out his phone and scrolls to their messages. With shaky fingers he types a new message.

**Hey. I just wanted to see if you're ok? You left kind of fast last night. –K**

The response was almost instant, Like Blaine was just waiting for this text.

**I'm so sorry. We need to talk. Are you busy? –B**

His heart drops as he shows Lindsey the text. "'We need to talk.' That is never good Linds. Nothing good comes from those words." He drops his phone on the table and huffs out a breath. "Well, one more failed attempt for Kurt Hummel. Maybe I should just go straight. I'm done with men." He mumbles with a dry laugh.

"Oh honey, no offence, but I don't think you can pull off straight. You are way too fabulous for that!"

He laughs a little and lifts his chin, "I am fabulous," but then he deadpans, "but that doesn't change the fact that Blaine is obviously not interested. Even though his actions said very different for most of last night. UGH! This fucking sucks!"

"So… are you going to answer him?"

"Might as well get it over with right? Rip off the band aid fast, so they say." He picks up his phone types back.

**I'm not busy. What's up? –K**

**I'd rather talk about it in person. Can we meet up today? –B**

**I'm at Java Perk right now. Not going to class today so I'm free. –K**

**Ok. I'll meet you there in about 45 minutes. –B**

Before he could reply another text came almost instantly.

**Kurt. Please know that I'm so sorry. –B**

He feels nauseous. This is going to suck. Nothing ever works out the way he wants. He wonders why he ever bothers with making plans.

* * *

(The night before)

Blaine hasn't really slept.

When he got home from the bar he took a very long shower that had very unsatisfying results. Dallas wasn't home yet and Blaine was glad because he couldn't face him. He didn't want to sleep in their bed because he knew his boyfriend would curl in behind him when he did get home. It was a routine of theirs. On these nights, Dallas came home and woke him up so they could spend some intimate times together before he went to sleep and Blaine got up for the day. But tonight, tonight he knew he couldn't go through with it. He had been avoiding his boyfriend's advancements for the last week and he was running out of excuses.

He sat on the couch with his laptop and tried to distract his mind from the choices he had to make. He had come so, so close to completely giving over to the temptation that was Kurt Hummel. His body and mind wanted that mesmerizing man. Not only that but he felt his heart and his soul wanting him too. He was so enraptured by everything Kurt was.

He thought about everything he and Kurt had shared about their pasts. That amazing man had been bullied, thrown into dumpsters, and slushied daily. He had it so much worse than Blaine ever had, and yet Kurt came out with an aura of confidence and self-assurance.

Recalling those conversations unconsciously lead him to googling Kurt's name and brought up some old YouTube videos posted of him from glee club back in high school. _Well, now this should be fun_. He knew he should really be weighing his decisions about his relationship with Dallas and where that was headed, and what to do about Kurt and the now very obvious feeling he was having for this man who was not his boyfriend.

But when he sees a video titled "Single Ladies- Kurt Hummel- Pep rally" he is intrigued. He clicks on the link and is prepared to see a cute, young high school Kurt. But what he sees is not "cute." _How the fuck did Kurt ever get picked on and how did he never have a boyfriend?_ The skin-tight black pants _and is that a spandex unitard? Holy Fuck!_ Then it gets to the part with Kurt rolling his hips and _holy shit_, he groans. He has to move the laptop to relieve the pressure that has been created. _Fuck_. He watches it again. And again. And again.

He is then led to a video of the man in a cheerleader outfit! _What the hell! He was a cheerleader? How did he never tell me about this?_ He watches the pep rally performance of Madonna's 4 minutes. And then there are those damn hips again. Those damn hips should come with warning labels, and well he kind of knows that because he had his has on them earlier that night and he had his own hips pressed up against them.

Blaine watches videos of him for the rest of the night. He sees a very uncomfortable, although intriguing performance of "Push It." And then an artistic video of "Vogue" done with that same girl form the "4 minute" video and some older lady. When the sun starts to break through the windows he finally drifts off to sleep on the couch with YouTube still open. He doesn't hear Dallas come home. He doesn't feel him move the laptop onto the table and cover Blaine with a blanket and kissing his forehead. He doesn't hear himself whisper Kurt's name. And he doesn't see the heart break on Dallas' face.

...

Blaine wakes up to the sound of a text message. It takes him a moment to process why he is asleep on the couch and why his head hurts. But he quickly remembers the night before. Everything comes rushing back. The events at the bar, the unsatisfying shower and the videos. _The videos_. Memory of the videos make him smile until he realizes that his laptop is now on the table and he is covered with a blanket. _Dallas_. Dallas must have covered him up and moved his laptop. _Oh shit_! _The videos!_ When he looks at his screen it was still open to YouTube and the video of Kurt's "Single Ladies" dance was paused. _Fuck_!

He lets out a long sigh and drops his head back on the cushion as he runs his hand down his face. He hears his phone again and remembers that is what woke him up in the first place. He looks at his phone and sees he has two messages. The first one, the one that woke him up was from his boyfriend and the second message, just now, is from Kurt. Shit. Kurt.

**Hey. I just wanted to see if you're ok? You left kind of fast last night. –K**

He knows it's time. It's time to face the music.

**I'm so sorry. We need to talk. Are you busy? –B**

While he waits for a response he opens the message from Dallas. _Wait, Dallas? Dallas should be here, at home a sleep right? He covered me up on the couch. Moved the laptop so it wouldn't fall after I fell asleep watching…. videos… of…. Kurt…_

_FUCK!_ Dallas saw the videos. He looks down at the message as panic rises up in his chest.

**I set the coffee pot before I left. I'm at the gym. I couldn't sleep. You looked peaceful. Didn't want to wake you. –D**

Barely able to stop the shaking in his fingers, he types out a reply. He doesn't really know what to say. He isn't sure if his boyfriend even looked at the computer but he's still worried.

**When are you coming back? Thanks for the coffee. –B**

**Not sure Blaine. I have things to do today. I don't know when I'll be home. –D**

_Things to do? He sleeps during the day. What does he have to do?_

**What things? Shouldn't you sleep? You work tonight. –B**

**Don't worry about me Blaine. I'll be fine. –D**

_Blaine_. Dallas hasn't called him anything but "sweetie" for the last three years. He's pissed and Blaine cannot really blame him. Even though Dallas has no clue what's going on, Blaine knows. He isn't being honest to anyone and he needs to tell everyone the truth.

**Um, ok? See you later. Love you. –B**

**Later. –D**

Yep. He's pissed. Blaine tosses his phone on the table right as it buzzes again. He groans and picks it back up. Kurt texts him back and they arrange to meet at the coffee shop in 45 minutes. He has to be honest with him. He knows he's been leading the other man on. After running out of the bar the night before with no explanation, Blaine was about to drop a bomb.

**Kurt. Please know I'm so sorry. –B**

Hurting Kurt was never, ever part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are about to get a little bit tougher for Blaine… poor baby. He was so unhappy with me. But the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right? Not too many miles here, I promise! **

* * *

Chapter 6

When Blaine walked into Java Perk this afternoon he looks around for Kurt. He doesn't see the man anywhere but he does see Lindsey. She looks up at him and he gives her a hesitant little wave. Her smile back doesn't quite reach her eyes and she looks like she feels sorry for him. She looks like she is about to break the news to him that his dog just died. With a quick huff he shrugs his shoulders and she nods her head toward the back corner near the restrooms.

When he looks that direction, he sees what she is hoping he will. Kurt is sitting at a table hunched over himself with his arms wrapped around his waist. He looks like he's going to be sick. His leg is bouncing up and down and he looks super nervous. Almost like he is going to tell Blaine that he is the one who killed the dog. It breaks his heart to see Kurt like this. The man has nothing to be anxious about. It's him that messed this up, not Kurt.

When he starts walking over those gorgeous blue eyes look up at him and he sees Kurt's whole demeanor change. His leg stills and he sits up strait to reach for his coffee like he is fine. Blaine is pretty sure the man is hoping he hadn't seen the little panic attack. He approaches the table but doesn't sit down. He isn't sure if he's welcome.

"Hi." Blaine's voice cracks just trying to get the simple word out. Kurt doesn't smile, he doesn't even say 'hi' back. He just stares at him as he takes a sip of the drink he has. He keeps staring at Blaine, like he's waiting for the explanation Blaine knows he deserves_. Here goes…_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Kurt still says nothing. He picks up his cup and tilts is toward the chair across from him. Blaine pulls out the chair and sits down, very thankful that Kurt isn't screaming at him. But he isn't really talking to him either.

"So… um… how are you?" Blaine asks him, just hoping to get him to say something. Anything. The man looks down at his cup and laughs. But it's not a funny laugh, it's kind of a scary laugh.

"Really? Really Blaine, is that the question you are asking _me_ right now? Oh, let's see… how am I? Well, last night I went out with this pretty awesome guy. We had drinks, we sang a song together, we even danced a bit," the look on Kurt's face is so sinister and Blaine is feeling very, very uncomfortable. He knew getting on this man's bad side was a bad place to be.

"But just when I thought we were having a great time… he _bolted_ out of the bar like it was on fire. So, Blaine you ask… how am I? I'm pretty fucking peachy. How about you _Blaine_? How are you?"

_Ok. Wow! He's pretty fucking pissed_. Seems like everyone is pissed at him today, but he knows all those feelings are validated. And Kurt is pretty scary like this. His arms are crossed over his chest and that bitch glare is in full force. Blaine is a little taken back and, although now is _really_ not the time, he's kind of turned on by this side of Kurt.

He fakes a cough and knows he's not supposed to answer those questions. Kurt doesn't care how he is, he just wants an answer for why Blaine ran.

"Ok. Kurt… look, I'm_ really_ sorry-"

"You said that-"

"And I mean it!" Kurt opens his mouth to interrupt again but he leans forward and holds up his hand signaling for him to wait, "Please, Kurt. I…I n-need to say this and it's so, so hard. Just let me talk."

The other man snaps his mouth closed and sits back, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"Kurt, you are amazing. Truly, truly the most awe-inspiring person I've ever had the privilege of knowing. I have never met anyone like you. You are so proud of who you are and not afraid to tell people what you think about stuff. You are so sure of yourself and the way I feel when I'm around you, Kurt, I can't describe it. It is like all logical, rational thoughts disappear and I just want to drown myself in you. I want to stay around you and forget everything else."

The hard glare on Kurt's face is fading and he can see a smile in those blue-green eyes. And that makes what he is about to say so much worse. Blaine looks down at his hands in his lap.

"But I can't Kurt. I can't stay around you. I shouldn't and I can't. I should have never started this…this… whatever this is. I never should have given you my number and I definitely should not have met you at the bar last night."

He feels the tears burning behind his eyes and when he looks up he sees tears in Kurt's eyes. He feels his heart break into a million pieces. He never wanted to be the one person to make Kurt cry. He takes a deep breath and pulls all the strength he has to finally tell the man the truth. What he has needed to tell him all along. Breathing a shaky breath, he prepares to lay it out.

"Kurt… I have-"

"Blaine?"

Blaine nearly falls out of his chair, he spins around so fast when he hears Dallas' voice behind him. Dallas looks at him, then at Kurt, and then back to him. He's not sure how long his boyfriend has been standing there or what all he heard. But he's sure that Dallas sees his own boyfriend with another man sitting at a table, both on the verge of tears.

Just then another man walks up behind Dallas and looks down at the two men sitting at the table. First Blaine and then Kurt. "Kurt?" the stranger smiles at the man.

Blaine spins back to face Kurt, whose jaw has dropped and his eyes are as wide as saucers. Kurt was looking at Dallas but now he is looking at the stranger who just said his name.

"Mark?" he asks as though he isn't sure. But Blaine picks up on that these two must know each other and that makes him feel a little touch of jealously.

He turns back slowly toward Dallas knowing he has pretty much just entered his worst nightmare. His boyfriend is looking at Kurt like he is finally recognizing him from somewhere. When it clicks, Dallas raises his eyebrows and hums a little, "Mhmm." Dallas looks right back at Blaine and he himself gulps,

"What are you doing here Blaine?"

"Getting coffee," he says as he turns to reach for his drink, only to then realize he doesn't have one. He looks at Kurt's face and he sees _fire_ in his eyes. It is like the man has just put the pieces of this mystery together. Blaine quickly looks back at his boyfriend. He notices the other guy, Mark, had placed his hand on Dallas' shoulder to calm him down. This should bother him, another man comforting his boyfriend, but oddly it doesn't.

Kurt has been very quiet during this whole ordeal aside from saying Mark's name. This causes Blaine to jump when he hears that voice, "So Blaine," there is a lot of bitterness to the sound of his own name on the man's tongue, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends. Well friend really. I already know Mark."

"Oh. Let me save Blaine the trouble. It looks like he may have forgotten who I am, more than once it seems." Dallas extends his hand over the table as he walks forward. "I'm Dallas, Blaine's boyfriend."

Blaine drops his head on the table. He can't watch this anymore. He feels the blood rush to his head and then out of it. If he had been standing he probably would have passed out. He barely hears what happens next.

"Well, Dallas. It seems Blaine here has a lot to talk to you about. As for me, Blaine has nothing to say to me. Ever. Again." He hears Kurt stand up, "It was a _pleasure_ to meet you. Mark, nice to see you again."

"Bye Kurt," he hears Mark say as footsteps retreat from the table. He looks up and sees Kurt walking into the backroom of the shop without another word. He looks back to the now vacant chair in front of him and the tears he has been holding start to fall down his cheeks. He feels a strong familiar hand on his shoulder and looks at his boyfriend's hand. He cannot look up into his eyes. The tears come spilling out.

"Goodbye Blaine," Dallas squeezes his shoulder and turns to walk out, Mark following behind him.

He looks back at the doors Kurt went through and he sees Lindsey running through them now. He wants to go after Kurt too. He wants to try and explain. But he knows he should go after Dallas. He owes it to him to explain what just happened and to see if throwing away the last three years is what he really wants. Blaine looks back and forth between the back doors and the front door. With a heavy sigh, he gets up and walks out the front door. He looks both ways down the sidewalk and Dallas is no where to be seen. He is both heartbroken and relieved. He pulls out his phone and texts Kurt.

**I can explain. Please, Kurt let me explain. –B**

He doesn't know if Kurt will ever listen, but right now he knows exactly what he wants. What he has wanted for almost a month now. The first time he heard the music of Kurt Hummel. He wants to fight for Kurt. He cannot give up on this. He feels his phone buzz.

**I don't want to hear it. You have a boyfriend. Leave me alone. –K**

**But please Kurt. Just hear me out. –B**

**No. I'm not getting involved in this. Please just leave me alone Blaine. –K**

He knows this isn't going to be an easy fight. Seeing as how he has not been honest with anyone. He has betrayed everyone's trust.

**I care about you too, Kurt. Things with Dallas & I are… I don't know what they are honestly. I just know that I care a lot about you. More than I should, considering. –B**

He is laying it all out there. He's being honest now with himself and with Kurt. Blaine has nothing and everything to lose. But Kurt is the one thing he never wants to let go.

**Goodbye Blaine. –K**

**Meet me at Tequila Bay tonight. –B**

**PLEASE Kurt! –B**

**Just give me one more chance to explain. –B**

**Please Kurt. –B**

**Meet me there. I need to see you. –B**

His chest is about to break open and he isn't ashamed of the tears rolling down his face as he stands on a New York City sidewalk, begging this man to give him, give them a chance. Finally after what feels like an eternity, his phone buzzes back.

**9pm. You get 10 minutes. –K**

Blaine laughs out a thankful sob so loud that people turn and look at him.

**Thank you so much! –B**

**Don't' thank me. Thank Lindsey. –K**

If this all works out, he is going to buy Lindsey all of Manhattan to thank her. He hails a cab and starts to formulate a new plan. One that involves hurting someone he really cares about, but if it works it means getting something, someone even better.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! Remember what Darren & Chris always say, "It gets better!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know how you have those people in your life you see every day but you hardly ever talk to them and you don't really feel like they know you, and then you have those people you talk to every day and they know you so well but you never ever see them? I love that last group of people! They make me smile every day! I can always count on them to just "get" me! This chapter is for them! **

**Kurt & Blaine- not mine...**

* * *

Chapter 7

After Lindsey convinces him to just hear Blaine out, give him a chance to explain himself, Kurt needs to get away. He is already skipping classes today so he decides to do the one thing he knows will clear his mind, at least for a few hours. Shopping.

There is an amazing coat from Marc Jacobs' new fall line that he has been eyeing, and before he told himself "no", $2400 is _way_ too much to spend on a coat, but right now he isn't really thinking logically. He's hurt and he's pissed and the world owes him that coat. Too bad the world can't pay for it. He can just eat Raman noodles the next year. He's getting the damn coat. And the new Fendi jeans, because they make his ass look fantastic. And the new shirt because it complements the jeans. Plus the new boots because, well just because! That's why dammit.

Looks like all his loved ones will be getting homemade cookies for Christmas this year. Kurt's savings is now gone. Maybe emotional shopping isn't the best therapy for him.

_Fuck it. I look amazing!_ He wants to rub that in Blaine's face tonight so the man can see what he lost… well what he could have lost… or what he did lose. Oh who is Kurt trying to fool, that man took his heart the minute he looked into those honey eyes.

Damn it. Lindsey is right. He's in love with Blaine and this is what makes it all hurt so much. For the first time in his life, he realizes he has never let anyone into his heart and now he knows why. People let you down. People play with your emotions and Kurt does not like this.

He has every intention of letting the man explain himself. He will listen to what he says and then he will leave. Getting involved with Blaine is a bad idea. If it's been so easy for him to act the way he did when he was around Kurt while he had a _boyfriend_ at home, what to stop him from doing the same thing to Kurt down the line. It seems he fell for a player. Well, Kurt's done with the game.

…..

He arrives at Tequila Bay at 8:59pm. He told Blaine 9:00pm and he said he will give him 10 minutes. At 9:10pm Kurt is walking out that door and out of Blaine's life forever.

When he walks in he scans the room looking for that head of sexy curls and those hypnotic honey eyes. He finds the man at a table near the piano. He stands up straighter and walks over to him. 9:01pm.

Stopping in front of the table he sees Blaine look at him. The man looks him up and down and his perfect lips fall open. Kurt looks good and he knows it. That was the plan, for Blaine to see what he is losing.

"W-wow! You look amazing. I-I just… wow," the older man stammers out.

Kurt stands strong. He is not going to break. He looks down at his watch. 9:02pm. "You have 8 minutes."

The man seems to understand. He jumps up and motions for him to sit. He eyes him cautiously and sits very carefully in the chair like it might break any moment. Blaine walks up to the piano and sits down.

"Hi-hi everyone. My name is Blaine and I want to sing a song for someone tonight. I-I've made some mistakes over the last few weeks and I want this person to know how sorry I am and that I don't want to lose him." The man looks down at the keys as he begins to play and then looks up to find Kurt's eyes, "Kurt. This is for you."

He can feel the tears forming in his eyes and he watches Blaine. He looks down at his watch, partly to signal to Blaine that he was serious about the time and partly so the man won't see him starting to crack. 9:05pm

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He watches him playing and closing his eyes. He watches as the pain comes out on Blaine's face. He listens to the lyrics as Blaine tells him he doesn't want Kurt to leave. He sits and watches, not letting any of the pain and hurt he is feeling show on his face. Then those eyes on stage are open and looking right at him.

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

'_Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

He's trying. He's really trying to keep strong and not react. But this man is baring his soul into this song, in front of all these people. A single tear escapes down each of his cheeks. Followed by another and then another. Blaine looks away from him and closes his eyes again as he continues to play.

_So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face._

The words tell Kurt that Blaine knows exactly what he deserves, even though he didn't write the song. He picked the perfect song for this. He watches as this man barely holds it together. He feels his heart breaking and he feels sympathy for how much the other man seems to be hurting too. He wants to just pull him into his arms and just be there. Be in the place that is just them.

When Blaine looks back at him, he sees it. He sees the tears, he sees the regret, he sees the pleading eyes saying _I'm sorry_. He thinks he may even see love.

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

_Now take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've gotta take, Take a look at me now._

When Blaine plays the last note, Kurt takes a deep breath. While the singer's eyes are still closed, Kurt looks down at his watch. 9:08pm. The other man gets up and comes back to the table and stands before him. He looks broken and ripped open for the world to see. Kurt looks at him, without even wiping the tears from his face, he stands up and walks to him.

"Kurt…"

"Thank you," he says to him. Then he turns around and walks out the door. 9:10pm

He walks out onto the side walk, pulling his new coat around him and starts walking home. He doesn't live too far and a walk home will be a great way to clear all of this from his mind.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" he hears Blaine shouting behind him. He stops in his tracks and looks straight up into the night sky but not turning around. When he drops his head back down, Blaine is standing in front of him.

"What Blaine? I said ten minutes. You got ten minutes. I'm sorry you chose to use all of them singing me a song instead of explaining yourself. So, goodbye Blaine." This hurts to say. The song was beyond perfect and he will never forget how it made him feel, but he cannot do this. He has to go before he grabs this man and kisses him senseless and just forgets all the lies.

"Kurt. _Please_. I'm so sorry I wasn't honest with you. You didn't deserve that and I need you to know how hard this has been for me. How many times I wanted to tell you. I know I should have-"

"Yes Blaine, you_ should_ have told me you had A BOYFRIEND!" His voice gets progressively louder and the urge he felt to kiss him was being pushed aside when he remembers the anger and dishonesty. "How long Blaine?"

"What?" he asks, confused.

"How long have you been together?" Kurt hopes maybe it's just a few months and that maybe it isn't too serious. They could possibly work this out.

Blaine's head drops and with an ashamed voice so quiet, Kurt almost doesn't hear, he answers, "Three years."

"THREE FUCKING YEARS!" He is livid. No this cannot be worked out. He will not be some boy on the side to a relationship that is well established. "Are you fucking kidding me Blaine? For over a month we have talked, texted, FLIRTED every day and you failed to mention your BOYFRIEND of three fucking years!... God, I was so _stupid_ to think that maybe you could actually like me, but I should have known. Something was always hanging over you, holding you back."

At this point he is walking toward the man, pointing a finger at him like a parent scolding a child. Blaine opens his mouth to respond but Kurt jumps back in.

"No. No Blaine, you had your chance. This, whatever this was, is never going to happen now. I was such a _fool_ to let myself fall for you Blaine. I-I realized now how much I fell but no- no it's over. Do not call me. Do not text me. Get your coffee from Lindsey. Please do not come see me." He is trying every trick in the book not to just sob like a baby and up until this moment, he is holding it together.

But when the tears come pouring out of those honey eyes and Blaine chokes on a sob well, he may have been pissed but he has a heart. And it's clear that neither of them are getting out of this unscathed. He cups Blaine's cheek in his hand and tries to calm down so he can say goodbye.

"This hurts me too Blaine. You have hurt me so much. I trusted you. I fell in love with someone I could never have. With someone who wasn't _mine_ to have." He leans in and places a simple, soft kiss against those perfect lips. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Blaine's for a heartbeat.

"Goodbye Blaine" he whispers and goes in for one last peck. Kurt turns around and walks away from Blaine Anderson, just like he planned.

* * *

**So….. yeah. Poor Blaine. My heart was breaking so bad for him and I cried when I wrote this part. As for the song, I had to do it. Blaine HAD to sing that song for Kurt because that song should have ALWAYS been for Kurt. I needed to fix that! **

**Against All Odds- Phil Collins**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know last chapter was all from Kurt's point of view and so is this one but don't worry the next two you get all Blaine. Now let's see how well Kurt does with keeping Blaine out of his life shall we? **

**So- Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson still do not belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Even after a week, every morning when Kurt wakes up, he feels like a ton of bricks are piled on his chest. His body physically hurts from the rollercoaster of emotions he's been through the last two weeks. The pain and hurt is something he never saw coming and he wonders if he knew then what he knows now, would he have changed anything. Would he still risk his heart to Blaine if knew the man would destroy it with a single breath?

It takes a painful heartbeat for him to answer himself. _Yes_. Yes he would do it over and over and never change a thing. Even though Blaine was never his, Blaine made him feel alive. He made him feel wanted and needed. He knows the man was dishonest and parts of him are still pissed. He feels foolish and used but he knows that wasn't Blaine's intention.

Yes, he thought that in the heat of the moment that night, but he knows now in his heart that the other man cares for him. This isn't an easy game between them. Even though he wishes more than anything that things could be different, they aren't. Blaine has a boyfriend and Kurt has more self-respect than to be the guy on the side.

But, would he give the man a chance if the boyfriend was out of the picture? He wants to, but he doesn't like the "home-wrecker" feeling of breaking up a relationship just so he can have what he wants. That's selfish and he's not a selfish person… well, not really… ok, he is but still. He does have some sense of morals and he knows manipulating others for personal gain is not right.

Damn it why does the voice of reason have to be right?

Dragging himself out of bed he gets ready for class. There is only one class today and he has to go. Midterms are soon and he cannot afford to fail. He also has to work today and that he is nervous about. For the past few weeks Kurt has been going straight from class to the coffee shop to meet Blaine before his shifts. As much as he wants the man to listen and respect his wishes of not coming to see him, there is a small part of him that hopes Blaine will still show up.

...

He doesn't. Kurt goes in early and brings his books claiming he needs to study before his shift. When he realizes Blaine is not going to show up, he wants to dig a hole and die. He keeps sharing glances with Lindsey and he can see the sadness on her face and wonders how much she knows.

She slides into the chair across from him about twenty minutes before the start of his shift. "Hey," she says with a sympathetic smile.

"Hi," he says back. He wants to just lay it all out but he knows he has to work soon and the red splotchy look doesn't go well with his outfit at the moment.

"Do you wanna talk?" She is such a great friend and he knows she isn't going to let him bottle this up. She will make him talk about it. She's forceful like that but it's a good thing for Kurt. He loves that about her because he knows she really does care.

"How much did he tell you?... Wait! Did you already know? Was I the only one who didn't know-"

"Kurt! If I had known I would have told you. You know me better than that." She reaches across the table to grab his hands so he will look at her. He immediately feels guilty for even considering it. Lindsey is the closest he has to a best friend and she would never keep something like that from him.

"I'm so sorry Linds. I know you would never keep something like that from me. I'm just so confused and hurt. I feel like my world is spinning out of control and I can't grab onto anything to make it stop." He drops his head onto the open book in front of him, "And now I have to put on a happy face and serve people fucking coffee for the next four hours when all I want to do is just collapse into his arms."

"Kurt…" her voice sounds so pained, like she is hurting just as much as he is.

"Does that make me crazy Linds? That as much as this sucks, as much as he hurt me and lied to me, all I want to do is have him hold me? I mean, he's never even technically held me before. All we ever did was hug but, his arms Linds, his arms were like home and that's the only place I want to be… I am fucking crazy!"

"Fucking crazy in love sweetie." She squeezes his hands and looks right into his eyes, "and Kurt, so is he. I don't want to betray his trust but he did talk to me a little and I told him he needs to talk to you. But one thing I'll say honey is that man is also fucking crazy in love with you, too."

...

He takes deep breath. So Blaine is still coming into the shop but not to see him. Well, he told him not to and the man is just respecting Kurt's wishes. He looks at his watch and he needs to get ready for his shift. He gives Lindsey a broken smile that doesn't come anywhere close to his eyes.

"I love him Linds and that is what makes this so hard. I have to go. Thanks for always being there for me. I cherish our friendship more than you will ever know. You're my best friend and I love you. I owe you one." He gathers up his stuff and walks to the counter.

"I love you too sweetie and I was hoping you'd say that! I'll see you at Tequila Bay tonight at 9 my love!" she calls to him as she walks out the door not giving him enough time to say no.

….

Kurt sends her multiple texts over the next few hours to tell her he was not going tonight no matter how much she begs. Multiple texts, like over 15 messages. She never responds to any of them.

_Shit_. He's going. He knows her and she will come to his door and drag him out so he may as well just go and get it over with. Maybe after a few drinks the pain will hurt less_. God… I'm going to become a wine-o on the street corner. _

He picks some nice black jeans that are just tight enough and a royal purple fitted shirt with a black vest. He looks good and he's comfortable. His goal is not to really impress anyone tonight so he's ok toning down the outfit to lesser known designer names.

When he gets to the bar he finds Lindsey sipping on her drink and she already has his drink in front of her ready for him. He takes his drink and enjoys the nice taste of the alcohol, but inside it hurts a little when he remembers the last time he drank these with Blaine. He pushes the memory out of his mind, _No Blaine tonight._

They make their way to a table over to the side and just sit. He doesn't really want to talk and he's sure Lindsey has figured this out. She squeezes his hand and they just listen to the music. After his third drink he is feeling a little bit better. The alcohol is working wonders on dulling the pain and he can feel the tension fading.

Lindsey is talking to people and friends here and there and she has even gone up to sing. She sounds great and Kurt is comforted by her beautiful voice. She's going to be a star someday and he will be front row. He sits and listens and his mind is just clear and free at the moment. After she finishes and comes back to the table, she speaks to him for the first time tonight, "Sing for me Kurt. You always feel better when you sing and it's been too long since I've heard the beautiful sound of your voice."

If she had asked him three drinks ago he would have turned her down flat but he's loose now and a song has been poking in the back of his mind since he woke up this morning. Maybe just singing it out loud will help. He gets up and walks over to the piano man and tells him what to play. Kurt stands next to the piano and relaxes as the first chords of the song are played. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

When he sings out the first note, Kurt opens his eyes. He sings out the pain, the love, the years of loneliness that had been filled when those amber eyes came into his life. Blaine came in and made him feel whole, made him feel alive.

_Someone to hold you too close_

_Someone to hurt you too deep_

_Someone to sit in your chair_

_To ruin your sleep._

Until Blaine, Kurt never really knew how much he wanted this "someone" in his life. Someone whose everything moves you. Someone who even when they cause you to feel pain, make you feel love.

_Someone to need you too much_

_Someone to know you too well_

_Someone to pull you up short_

_To put you through hell._

Hell, that's a place he is very familiar with right now. He feels foolish for falling in love with a man he couldn't have. He had always done so well at guarding his heart, but Blaine broke through before he even realized it.

_Someone you have to let in_

_Someone whose feelings you spare_

_Someone who like it or not_

_Will want you to share a little, a lot_

Blaine brought feelings to his heart he never knew he had. The way the man makes him feel like he needs Kurt. Blaine makes him feel wanted and desired, not just physically but emotionally and mentally. Kurt feels love, a deep soul-crushing love. A love that could never ever die no matter how hard he tries to kill it.

_Someone to crowd you with love_

_Someone to force you to care_

_Someone to make you come through_

_Who will always be there_

_As frightened as you of being alive._

_Being Alive…being alive… being alive_

He knows now, more than ever that Blaine is this "someone" he needs. Kurt knows that Blaine is hurting too and, despite the dishonesty and the pain, without each other they are both lost. He wants the other man to feel exactly what he feels from him. Love. He wants Blaine to feel his love, to feel safe and to feel alive.

_Somebody hold me too close_

_Somebody hurt me too deep_

_Somebody sit in my chair_

_And ruin my sleep_

_And make me aware of being alive_

_Being alive._

_Somebody need me too much _

_Somebody know me too well_

_Somebody pull me up short_

_And put me through hell_

_And give me support for being alive_

The words and the music are the therapy he needs. He's aware that he is very high maintenance and selfish at times. But he knows that when it comes to important moments in his life, he is also very reflective and honest with himself. Kurt doesn't want to break up a relationship but he cannot deny the chemistry between Blaine and himself. He cannot give up without some kind of fight.

_Make me alive_

_Make me alive, make me confused_

_Mock me with praise, let me be used_

_Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive_

_Somebody crowd me with love_

_Somebody force me to care_

_Somebody let me come through_

_I'll always be there_

_As frightened as you to help us survive_

_Being alive, being alive_

_Being alive, being alive._

The bar erupted with applause. People were on their feet, some even with tears in their eyes from his moving performance. He just realized that he was crying too. Politely bowing and saying some thank yous, he makes his way out of the bar. Kurt needs air, he needs to catch his breath and formulate a new plan. Hopefully his last plan. A plan to get the man he loves and making him his.

As he walks out the door he doesn't see the man in the corner. The man hidden in the shadows with tears in his honey-amber eyes and so much love in his heart.

In that moment it seems their souls connected and causes both men to have parallel actions. Simultaneously both men type out a text and hit send at the same time, their phones vibrating with a new, identical message.

**I need to see you. **

* * *

**See! They need each other! Until next time!**

**Being Alive- Company**


	9. Chapter 9

**Your reviews make my heart sing! Thank you so much for them and for all of you who are following and favoriting my little story. You are amazing!**

**This chapter is my favorite. These scenes came to me in the strangest places (waiting at Sonic for my food) and I have to type out the thoughts on my phone before I lost them! This is when I realized that this was something I enjoyed! And I hadn't even started the beginning yet! So here you go….**

**Kurt & Blaine- they are Ryan Murphy's, not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9

After agreeing to meet Kurt for coffee the next afternoon, Blaine was able to get the first decent night's sleep in a week. After the run in at Java Perk, Dallas has been staying at Mark's. The two of them have not really discussed what the status of their "relationship" is at the moment.

Blaine has respected Kurt's wishes and has not made any attempt to contact him. He only goes into the coffee shop in the mornings to get his coffee from Lindsey. They have been talking a lot more now. Not about Kurt really, he respects her and doesn't want to put her in the middle of this mess. He asked once how the other man was and she said he was miserable just like Blaine. That made him extremely depressed because it was his fault that Kurt was hurting.

When he had gone to Tequila Bay last night he had no plan of running into Kurt. He had gone because after drinking alone for a week in his empty apartment, he thought he should at least try being around other people. It seemed less pathetic in his head.

Blaine had shown up late and just as he saw Kurt going up to sing, he slunk back into the shadows and watched. The raw emotions the man exposed while singing pulled at Blaine's heart. He knew he had to make one last valiant effort to force Kurt to listen. Getting the first text last night almost caused him to faint.

So, this morning he gets out of bed and takes care of his morning needs. He heads to kitchen to get some breakfast. As he opens the refrigerator door to get out the milk, he jumps a mile high when he hears a familiar voice letting him know he's not alone.

"You're in love with him."

"Holy Fuck! Shit Dallas you scared me… wait, what?" He nearly drops the jug of milk.

Dallas sets down the glass of water he is drinking and repeats, "I said, you're in love with him."

"Wh-who?" he feigns at his…boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? He knows exactly what he's talking about but he doesn't really know how to handle all this right now.

Dallas sit, unmoved at the table and kind of chuckles, "The guy from the coffee shop. Kurt? You're in love with him."

Blaine's eyes fill with tears. He knows he's in love with Kurt. He knew it as soon as Kurt kissed him goodbye on the street and his heart broke into a million pieces.

"How- how did you know?" He thought he had been doing a good job at keeping his feelings about the other man hidden given the situation. It seems he thought wrong.

"I noticed something that night at Tequila Bay. You thought you sang that song for me and at first, maybe you were, but by the end you were singing it to him. That night when we made love, that was the first time it didn't feel right. You weren't making love to me anymore. You love him, Blaine. When I ran into you at the coffee shop that day, the way you were looking at him… you've never looked at me that way. Up until that day you had been so much happier. Like this spark had ignited in you and I noticed. When you were looking at him it was like I could see your soul glowing. It's pulling you to him. And after that day, it was like your soul broke. I can't stand in the way of a love like that Blaine. I love you, I really do but you don't love me the way you love him. That is a love between soul mates and I can't compete with that."

Dallas looks at him and reaches for his hands. Blaine puts the milk down on the counter and goes to sit down, placing his hands in Dallas'. He can feel the shift between them. They are not two lovers breaking up right now. They are two friends helping each other find their ways to happiness. Blaine blinks back the unshed tears and looks into the other man's eyes, "I'm so sorry, Dallas. I didn't mean for this-"

"That's the thing about soul mates, Blaine," he interrupted, "It's fate. You have no control. It happens whether you want it to or not."

He loves Dallas, he does. Just not the way he loves Kurt. He understands now that Dallas will always be someone special, someone he will never regret. He lets out a deep breath. This is it. He and Dallas as lovers is over, but their friendship is just beginning. "So what now?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I'm going home for Thanksgiving. I think while I'm there I might look into moving back to Texas. There's nothing left for me here anymore. Mark was talking about moving back and it got me thinking…"

Blaine noticed a little blush rise up on his ex's cheeks. Maybe he isn't the only one just meeting his future. He wants the man to know he's ok with this. He laughs and smirks. "Mark huh?" Blaine teases.

His ex ducks his head and laughs, "Maybe. Who knows? But Blaine you deserve to be happy and I know you aren't. It's been over a week. I half expected to run into Kurt in my kitchen this morning instead of you."

"He didn't want to see me." He's happy that Dallas is being so understanding but he doesn't want to get into last night's texts and their plans to meet today.

"Because of me?" Dallas asks. He nods yes and the man continues, "He doesn't want to come between us… but he kind of already did, without even meaning to. It wasn't his fault."

Now Blaine sighs and looks down at the table. He still feels very guilty for how all this happened. If he had been honest with both men from the beginning, this could have turned out better possibly. Everyone's pain and heartache is his fault.

Dallas stands up, walks around the table, and pulls Blaine into his arms. He is shocked and doesn't really respond. "It's not your fault either Blaine."

He hugs him back now and they stay like this for a while. Two lovers saying goodbye and two friends saying hello. But they both know this is the last time they'll ever hold each other. It is bittersweet.

…..

He had every intention of getting to the coffee shop early. He wants Kurt to know how important this is. He also wanted to be able to judge Kurt's expression when he walked in so that he could really get a feel for the setting of this meeting. But as luck would have it, the trains are running late and Blaine is ten minutes late.

He walks in and see the man sitting at "their" table. His heart nearly stops. It's not that he forgot how absolutely beautiful Kurt is, but this is the first time he seeing him as someone he's free to love and admire without hiding. There is nothing holding him back and he hopes more than anything, Kurt will allow him to do just that.

Kurt looks like an angel just sitting in a coffee shop. He cannot believe that people are not just falling at his feet to praise his beauty. It is certainly what Blaine wants to do. He is willing to drop to his knees and beg this man to forgive him and grant him the honor of allowing Blaine to love and cherish him for eternity. That is what seeing Kurt is like right now, a religious experience.

Thankfully the angel seems to be distracted by something on his phone and Blaine is given these extra moments to watch him. But he remembers he's already late and he doesn't want Kurt to wait a minute more for him. The man has waited long enough. He approaches the table and sees Kurt is playing Candy Crush and he laughs at that. Kurt looks up and smiles.

"You're late…"

"Sorry I'm late…"

They both speak at the same time. Blaine laughs again and gestures towards the chair asking if he can sit. The other man nods and puts his phone away.

"Did you beat the level?" He asks him. He isn't really sure what to say so he goes with something general and safe.

"I've been stuck on that level for three days. It's frustrating but it's not important." Kurt says. His smile fades a little and Blaine starts to get anxious.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine," the man stops him. "Let me talk. I've got a lot I need to say and if I don't just say it I'm going to lose my nerve."

"Of course Kurt. Go ahead."

"Blaine, my whole life I dreamed of finding my prince. My mom used to read me fairy tales as a kid & I was fascinated with the idea that there was one true love out there for everyone. I remember when I was 5 or 6 I asked my mom… what if Prince Charming met & fell in love with a Prince instead of a princess? Would that be ok? I didn't know I was "gay" but I knew I was more obsessed with the Prince in the stories than the princesses. My mom pulled me into her arms & told me that was more than ok. That love is love & it doesn't matter if you were a boy loving a girl or a boy loving another boy."

He notices tears forming in the man's eyes and he feels his own welling up. Blaine reaches across the table and lays his hand over Kurt's. He wants him to know he's here and listening whole-heartedly.

"One of the last things my mom said to me before she got too sick to speak, she said 'Kurt, one day your prince will come.' I was 8 when she died Blaine. She knew before I did. I held onto those words. 'My Prince'. He was out there. But as time went on I started to give up hope. By the time I got to New York I'd given up completely. I didn't let myself dream that dream anymore. I figured I wasn't someone worthy of Prince Charming."

A tear falls down Blaine's cheek and before he can wipe it away, Kurt leans forward and wipes his thumb across Blaine's cheek. The warmth of the man's hand on his face makes his heart beat rapidly. He leans into that hand and Kurt smiles but then pulls his hand back and Blaine misses the warmth immediately. Kurt clears his throat and continues.

"But then one day this gorgeous sexy man walked into a coffee shop. He had curls you just wanted to touch. His body was like a Greek god. You could tell even through the clothes. And his eyes Blaine, his eyes were like pools of honey. He was my prince."

Blaine gets up and moves to the chair right next to Kurt. He needs to be closer to him, he needs to feel him next to him. He wants to pull the man into his arms and worship every inch of his body the way it deserves and make Kurt feel worthy of all of it. But he knows it's too soon so he just sits and listens. He isn't sure if Kurt is done talking. He has so much he wants to say back but he's not sure if it's his turn. And honestly he's terrified because he is the one man who broke Kurt's fantasy.

A tear falls from Kurt's eye and he keeps talking, "He was the most amazing man I had ever met. He managed to break down my walls I had built around my heart and I found myself in love with him before I could even stop it. The thing is Blaine, I felt it from him too, it felt like he might love me back. Yes, I felt like something was holding him back but I thought maybe it was because it all happened so fast and he was scared. I never expected him to break down my walls and then rip my heart to shreds. But Blaine, even after he did that, I kept loving him. Even after I learned he wasn't mine to love. The pain and the hurt made me realize that this man made me feel alive.-"

"The song," Blaine says as he realizes he had not told Kurt he was there last night.

"What? What song?" Kurt's brow wrinkles and he looks confused.

"Being Alive. I was there Kurt. I saw you sing last night. Your voice moved through me and when I heard you I just… I couldn't give up. See Kurt, you're my prince too." He brings his hand up to cup the other mans face as Kurt does the same. The whole coffee shop disappears and it's just them. Two soul mates, two one true loves finding each other again. There is no kiss, no words of love, just two men connecting through the touch of their finger-tips.

"I'm yours Kurt. I think I've always been yours. I'm not proud of the truths I hid and the lies I told. But I cannot change it now. What's done is done but I can promise you that I will always be yours if you let me. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. This is unlike anything I've ever felt. It's never been like this for me Kurt. Something inside me has been pulling me to you since that first day. It was like my soul found it's other half and wouldn't let me pull away. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for what I did to Dallas, but even he knew. He told me this morning that he can't stand in the way of soul mates. And that is what you are Kurt. You're my soul mate. I don't ever want to let you go."

They lean in and rest their foreheads against each other with their hands still holding the others jaw. Blaine feels Kurt relax into him and he closes his own eyes as he places a soft gentle kiss to the other mans lips. It lingers just for a moment. It's not the time for a kiss like he wants. He needs to do this right and he needs to be very careful. He knows he is holding Kurt's broken heart in his hands and he needs to be very careful in his plans to put it back together.

Blaine pulls back slightly and looks deep into those celestial eyes, "Kurt Hummel. Would you make me the happiest man in the universe and have dinner with me tonight?"

"Blaine Anderson, I'd love too."

* * *

**So what did you think? I got rid of Dallas but in a good way right? (PS the real Dallas lives in TX with his boyfriend Mark!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So our boys are going on a date! We get to learn a little about what happening in their lives outside of each other and Kurt fills us in on who Mark is to him. **

**There is a song in this chapter and I hate to spoil it but if you haven't seen this particular video of Darren singing "Bring It On Home To Me" you should watch because A) it's fucking HOT & B) you'll understand Kurt's thinking a little better. So go watch it first. Search "Darren Criss Bring it on home to me" It's the first one that pops up at the Hotel Café.**

**Kurt & Blaine- still not mine **

* * *

Chapter 10

He takes Kurt to a quaint little restaurant. It's simple and casual and has a simi-private table in the back where they can't be bothered. Blaine orders them a bottle of merlot and they place their orders.

He can see that Kurt looks just as nervous as he feels. Hopefully after some more wine they can relax and be comfortable again. You can feel the tension in the air. It isn't bad tension, just he can tell that they still have a lot to talk about. Blaine's not sure if Kurt wants to just get it all out of the way now or just enjoy the dinner with casual, safe conversation.

He doesn't have to wait long. As soon as the waiter leaves them with a bottle of wine, Kurt breaks the ice, "So. Tell me about Dallas. How did you meet him?"

"Um…" he takes a savoring sip of wine and gathers his thoughts. That is not the question he thought would start this dinner conversation. He proceeds to give the rundown version. "Well, we met about three years ago. He's originally from Texas. He came to New York after hurricane Sandy to volunteer. He's a fire fighter."

"Man in a uniform. Nice." Kurt interrupts with a wink. This could have been really awkward but Kurt is making him feel comfortable and he cannot be more grateful.

"Yeah…" he laughs. "Anyway, we met, dated for a year or so and moved in together. Things were comfortable and it was nice."

"It sounds perfect." Kurt says. There is no hurt or sarcasm in his voice at all. Blaine doesn't know if he could possibly love this man more.

"Parts of it were. We never really fought. We'd argue here and there but nothing serious. The biggest issue was that he never, and I mean never, showed affection in public. He wasn't ashamed or anything but he was from a small town in Texas so being openly affectionate in public with your gay boyfriend was not something he was comfortable with. And I just kind of accepted it."

Kurt puts down his wine he was sipping and reaches across the table to grab Blaine's hand. This was all still new to the curly headed man, affection in public and his heart soared!

"That's sweet that you made that sacrifice Blaine. Very selfless I must say. Being from small towns in Ohio I think we get that, but Blaine… I'd be honored to show you affection in public. I'd want everyone to know just who I'm with. I'm not saying I'd bend you over the table for everyone to see but I'm going to hold your hand and kiss you." Kurt looks so serious, he doesn't bat an eye.

Blaine just about chokes on his wine when Kurt mentions bending him over the table because, yeah those are nice images in his mind. He feels the blush rise to his cheeks and a little twitch below. It's quite possible that he groans a little out loud because Kurt is smirking at him and giggling.

"So what now? How did you guys leave it?" Kurt asks, seeming genially interested to know.

"Well it seems he has been spending some time this past week, and I suspect even longer with that guy Mark. The one who, uh, was with him that day… yeah, um… but, well they are both talking about moving back to Texas. I'm happy for him."

Those blue eyes got wider at the mention of Mark's name and he remembers that in the middle of that horrible afternoon, it seemed Mark and Kurt knew each other. "I dated Mark!" he laughed, "Small world huh? I mean it was only like three or four dates. He was looking for something way too serious and I had _just_ turned twenty. I wasn't ready for that, plus he wasn't the best kisser, so… yeah."

Blaine laughs so hard. It is amazing how easy this is for them. The tension from earlier is completely gone. He gets his giggles under control and decides to change the conversation. As much as this conversation has been refreshing and air clearing, he doesn't want to really hear about Kurt being intimate with others. Especially since the wine is making him warm and the visuals in his mind from early are still very much there. But he did wonder if Kurt was a top or bottom? He bet he was a great top, so strong and powerful and controlling in all the right ways; plus Blaine was such a natural bottom he just loved the thoughts of Kurt making him his.

"Ok. Ok…" Blaine starts, still laughing and he sees Kurt laughing too, "change of topic. How's school?" He listens as the man tells him about getting a chance at an internship at . Those blue eyes light up as he talks about focusing his business degree toward running a fashion house someday. Kurt tells him that if the internship works out it could lead to something more permanent at Vogue.

"I think that's what I want Blaine. I mean, I've always loved fashion. Obviously I have impeccable tastes. Since meeting you though, I've just felt that drive to really plan for my future. It's like you inspired me." He smiles at Blaine with a shy smile. Blaine almost cries at how happy the man is. He can just feel the way Kurt talks about fashion and his future. And he feels positive that Kurt's future includes him. Because his own future definitely includes Kurt.

"Kurt, baby that is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" He squeezes the man's hands as the pet name falls out without a second thought. Just then the waiter arrives with their food. Kurt asks him how his school is going and Blaine tells him about an interview he had at a local performing arts high school. They are looking for a new musical theatre teacher and he thinks the interview went good.

"Oh my god Blaine! That is perfect! I'm so proud of _you_! Everything just seems to be falling into place and I know we have been through complete hell but I'm, um… really excited to begin this new chapter of our lives together."

They continue to eat and talk about Thanksgiving. It seems they both are planning to stay in the city but go to Ohio for Christmas. Blaine asks Kurt if he would be willing to come meet his family. Kurt tells him of course, right after he comes to meet his.

Dinner winds down and after the second bottle of wine, Blaine pays the check. He isn't ready for the night to end and he can feel the tension rising again. He knows how he wants the evening to end but he isn't sure they are quite ready for that yet. It's a little soon to worship Kurt's body and make him feel every pleasure Blaine knows how to give and then some, but that's what he wants.

Kurt looks a little reserved too, twisting his napkin on the table. While Blaine is signing the check, the other man speaks, "Blaine, I'm… I'm not ready to go home yet. Do you think maybe we could go somewhere for more drinks… I'm not ready for this night to end."

The curly headed man stands up and pulls Kurt up towards him planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"After you."

* * *

Kurt is so relieved that Blaine doesn't want the night to end either. They end up at Tequila Bay. It is becoming a significant place for them.

He's feeling good, the wine has made him warm and happy and a tiny bit horny if he's being honest. But he's pretty sure that could be just because of Blaine, he doesn't need a buzz to be physically attracted to the curly haired man. He hadn't been kidding about showing the man affection in public and he is so ecstatic to be able to do just this.

The bar is busy and the couple finds a small table just off the center of the stage area but close to the bar. Blaine goes to get them drinks while Kurt holds the table. He really just wants to stare at the other man's ass in those jeans because, damn. He really likes looking at Blaine's ass and it is looking especially nice tonight. And tonight there is nothing in the way of him being able to touch it if he wants, and he wants to, very much. In fact, before the night is through he should touch it, for science.

Blaine turns around and now instead of checking out his ass he is now looking at his crotch and oh, that's nice too. _Damn this man knows how to wear some pants…oh, shit_. He realizes quickly he is still staring at the man's crotch and he quickly looks up hoping not to have been caught but the smirk on Blaine's face tells him that the man knows Kurt was checking him out.

When Blaine approaches the table and hands him his drink he leans in to ask him, "See something you like, Kurt?" Why does the way Blaine says his name just do things to him? People say his name all day, but something about the way this man rolls the 'r' and the _crispness_ of the 't'… just, yeah.

"Um, yes. Very much so," he answers. "This table has a _great_ view." He leans forward and kisses Blaine. The couple has shared a few kisses like this tonight. No deep passion, no exploring tongues, just lips pressing and moving together. Very appropriate for public displays of affection.

They pull back grinning at each other. Everything with this man just seems so easy. They fit together and for a brief moment it scares him. Technically this is their first date and Kurt knows that if he lets himself he wouldn't hesitate fucking Blaine into the mattress if the man said the word. But the lovely voice of reason tells him to slow down. His fear must have been showing on his face because Blaine asks him, "Hey… Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm more than fine actually… I want to be completely honest with you Blaine. I love you. I love everything…" he looks at the sexy man in his sexy fucking jeans up and down,"…about you. And as much as my heart and my body tells me to show you just how much, my mind tells me we should take this slow. Date. Get to know more about each other… outside of the bedroom." He is so thankful the wine from early, plus his martini now, has already flushed his skin because inside he is on_ fire_. A fire of desire mixed with fear that Blaine will bail because he wants to take this slow.

The curly headed man pulls him into his arms and puts his hands on the small of Kurt's back. He leans forward and wraps his arms around the man's neck and his fears are calmed immediately. This is what Blaine does to him, makes him feels so calm and safe.

"Kurt, I want you to be comfortable. And if that means I spend the next year becoming well acquainted with my right hand, I'll do it for you. You're in control. I know I hurt you so bad and I do not want to push you into doing anything you are not ready for." Blaine pulls back slightly and scans down Kurt's body from head to toe, "But know this Kurt. You are _sexy_ as hell and when you are ready, you _will not_ have to ask me twice."

Kurt leans in for another sweet kiss, "You really are my prince Blaine."

The man smiles so big, "Your prince wants to sing a song for his prince. I want to sing for you and _only_ for you." Kurt laughs as Blaine grabs his scotch and heads up to the stage. There is a full band with horns and everything and he cannot wait to see what the man does.

The sexy man approaches the band and if he didn't know better, he'd say the man seems to know them pretty well. He talks with them for a bit and then addresses the crowd, "Good evening everyone. I need to sing a song tonight. Please forgive me, I've been a little self-indulgent but I'm on a date with the love of my life. So Kurt baby, this is for you."

He has never been one for pet names but that is the second time tonight Blaine called him baby and it just fuels the lust he is trying to control. The band starts to play and he watches Blaine come alive. Completely in his element. Dancing on the stage with his scotch in his hand. He belongs there and Kurt knows this so far is his favorite way to see the man.

_Now if you ever change your mind_

_About leaving, about leaving me behind_

_Oh-oh bring it to me_

_Just bring your sweet lovin_

_Bring it on home to me yeah, oh yeah_

Oh fuck! Kurt definitely is not expecting this. He wants to bring everything to that man. Blaine is the sexiest thing ever and the arousal is burning hot and his already too-tight pants just got even tighter.

_I'll buy you jewelry (I will), I'll give you money too_

_Now that's not all, no that's not all I'd give to you_

_Oh just bring it to me _

_Bring your sweet love_

_Come on baby, bring it on home to me (Bring the horns), yeah, Yeah, yeah_

When Blaine pointed at him, Kurt almost got out of his chair. And then when the man beckons him with his hand as he's singing, Kurt has to restrain himself. He almost went up there and pulled him off that stage. The man was making love to the song, to the mic, to the audience and Kurt wants to be next.

_Cause you know I laughed (Ha!) that day that you left_

_But I'm sorry baby cause now I only, I only got myself, only got myself _

_Oh-oh so just please promise me one thing,_

_that you're gonna, you're gonna bring your sweet lovin _

_Bring it on home to me yeah, yeah, yeah (come on bring the horns right here)_

The man has so much passion when he performs. He doesn't just sing a song, Blaine performs. He wants to promise so many things. The way the man dances and moves his hips. SO many things Kurt wants to promise to do to those hips. When the horns start to play he's not sure if he can make it through the rest on the song. He uncrosses and re-crosses his legs to um adjust the pressure. He needs Blaine now. He needs the sexy, curly headed man to take him home and make him his. Kurt has never craved being had. He is always the one to take but right now he needs Blaine to take him.

And oh, look at how cute the man is trying to clap. Blaine must really be tipsy because who can't clap? But Kurt doesn't care because he still looks sexy as fuck.

_You know I always, I will always be your slave_

_Oh till I'm dead, till buried in my grave_

_I swear to god, just promise me one last thing_

_You're gonna bring it to me_

_Oh bring your sweet lovin_

_Gonna bring it on home to me, one more time, I said one more time_

Oh that dip in Blaine's voice, yes Kurt would very much like to make the man his slave.

_Now if you ever, if you ever change your mind_

_About leaving, leaving me behind_

_Oh-oh you got to bring it to me_

_Oh bring your sweet lovin_

_Bring it on home to me yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Just bring it to me, bring your sweet love_

_And bring it on home to me._

Oh fuck the dip, that falsetto. He would love to hear Blaine sing that note as Kurt makes him cum. Oh how sweet the sound will be. By now Kurt is completely aroused, full of burning desire and never knew he could be this turned on just from watching someone sing.

The bar goes crazy. Blaine bows and jumps up at the end of the song ending his performance. He gets to their table smiling, sweating, and full of energy. Kurt grabs him and kisses with all the passion they had been holding back on. He licks at Blaine's lips and the opens them willingly, sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Kurt licks at the roof of Blaine's mouth and then sucks the man's tongue back into his own mouth. Thank god they are in a dark, crowed, busy bar because this kiss is not really appropriate for public display. Kurt pulls back and places kisses along the other man's jaw, nipping at his skin with every other kiss. He reaches Blaine's ear and licks around the shell of it and he hears the man moan. He pulls the lobe between his teeth and now he feels Blaine shudder. Kurt presses his now achingly hard cock up against the other man's hip and he feels that he isn't the only one who got aroused by the performance. Kurt groans at the small relief he feels from the pressure and the slight friction of being pressed together but he needs more.

He whispers in Blaine's ear while still placing kisses along his neck and jaw from one side to the other, "Take me home. Take me home Blaine and make me feel your love. Make me your slave."

"Are-are you-you sure? You… you said…" Kurt loves that the man can barely speak. He loves that he has reduced Blaine to incomplete sentences.

"_Fuck_ what I said. I need you Blaine. I need to feel you. I've dreamt of you and I need to feel you inside me Blaine."

"_Oh baby_…but… but," Blaine is moaning and Kurt starts sucking a spot just below the other man's left ear on his neck. The man bucks his hips forward just as he slides his own hands around and grabs a handful of that ass just like he wanted to all night.

Kurt pulls off of the spot after licking it with his tongue, "Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?"

"Take me home. You said I wouldn't have to ask twice and I just asked. _Twice_."

"Fuck baby… Ok, let's go."

* * *

**Bring it on home to me- Sam Cooke**

**Warning- this fic is about to earn it's M rating…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. So I have good news, bad news, & more good news. I'm going to sandwich the news, so I give you the first good news….. **

**Here's some KLEX!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The cab ride home is very heated. Kurt is very surprised either of them made it back to his apartment without coming in their pants. He knows that he came very close more than once. There had been lots of groping and rubbing hands across very hard cocks. When they made it to his front door, he had Blaine pressed hard against it sliding his hips up and down the man as he was trying to also focus on unlocking the door to get inside.

But they made it to his bedroom. Clothes had been stripped and thrown in various locations along the way. Kurt now had this sex on a stick exactly where he wants him. On his back, naked on his own bed. And he's right, Blaine has the body of a god and he can't wait to honor it.

Kurt was now standing at the foot of his bed admiring this man before him. Blaine was lain back against the pillows looking at him, eyes blown with lust. The other man's cock was hard, standing just off his belly, pre-come glistening at the tip. He wants to bend down and taste it. He imagines that Blaine tastes amazing.

"Kurt, please," Blaine propped himself up on one elbow as he reached for him with his other hand. Kurt crawls forward on his hands and knees up the other man's body, careful not to touch too much yet. He wants to savor every last bit of this. He is so turned on and a bit embarrassed at just how quickly this might end. It's been a while and he's almost on the edge just from the song in the bar and the cab ride home. He wants to make this last.

When he reaches Blaine's face he pushes him back down slowly against the pillows. "Please what, Blaine? Tell me what you need." Kurt places kisses along his jaw still keeping his own hips hovering above Blaine's. "Tell me how to make you feel good." he kisses down the man's neck, making small bites that he immediately soothes with quick licks of his tongue.

Blaine moans as he starts to suck just above his collar bone. Kurt can feel as Blaine raises his hips up toward him seeking friction of any kind. Kurt raises his hips up, not letting the man get that satisfaction just yet. He moves his mouth back to Blaine's and asks again against his lips, "Tell me, Blaine. Tell me what you need gorgeous."

"Touch me baby, please. Please, I need to just feel you." Blaine runs his hands up Kurt's hips and over his ass, pulling slightly to get Kurt to press against him. He resists for a moment and smirks when Blaine groans, being denied friction once again. But Kurt does want to be an attentive lover tonight. They can play around with denial some other night because Kurt thinks that could be fun. Tonight though is about love and giving into each other. Just wanting and letting Blaine be inside of him is Kurt giving so much of himself that he never gives.

He gives in with a passion-filled kiss and he licks and bites at the other man's lips, sucking them gently into his mouth and releasing them. He presses his hips into Blaine's and they both moan in ecstasy as their cocks press against each other.

His arms start to shake so he leans down onto his elbows, framing Blaine's head in his arms. The other man's arms cup up around his back holding tightly onto Kurt's shoulder blades, nails digging in slightly. As they rut against each other he starts to feel the rise of his orgasm and it feels so amazing. He doesn't want it to stop. He almost wants to just keep doing this and let the euphoria that's swimming in his brain take over. He knows he's so close but he doesn't want it to end just yet.

With an amazing and unbelievable amount of self-control, Kurt pulls his lips away from Blaine's and lifts his hips up and way. He feels Blaine tighten his hold, not wanting to let Kurt move away. "What…what, why are you stopping? What's wrong?" Blaine looks completely debauched and Kurt just wants to push back down in that moment.

"Shhh, it's ok gorgeous. I just want to do… something first," Kurt looks down between their bodies at Blaine's beautiful cock. Pre-come is smeared all over his belly and the head. He looks back up at Blaine silently asking permission to proceed. Blaine's eyes are almost completely black. He nods at Kurt giving his consent. He places another kiss to Blaine's lips quickly licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. A little preview of what's about to come.

He pulls back and begins to move down Blaine's body. He places sensual kisses as he goes, touching as much of Blaine's skin with his mouth as he can. He spends time sucking each nipple, nibbling until they are hard buds against his tongue. He hears Blaine's breath quicken and sharp intakes as he bites gently at each one. "Oh sweet merciful lord," Blaine sighs as his hips buck up against Kurt's stomach. Kurt grins against the other man's chest loving that he is causing Blaine's body to react to him.

He moves quicker down Blaine's body until he gets to his cock. It's full and thick and Kurt cannot wait to get it into his mouth. To feel the weight of it on his tongue. He places soft kisses on Blaine's hips and presses his palm over Blaine's cock pushing slightly as he runs his hand down it. Blaine's hands reach down to cup Kurt's face. He looks down at Blaine's perfect cock and he leans down to lick at the slit, tasting the pre-come dripping out. Blaine's hands run through Kurt's hair as he sinks down taking Blaine into his mouth. He feels Blaine's hands drop to the bed as he moans, "OH FUCK, baby! That feels so good. AH!"

Blaine tastes delicious. It is the perfect combination of taste and smell that is man. That is Blaine. Kurt sucks up and down Blaine's dick, hallowing out his cheeks and sucking just a bit harder as he rises on each pass. He wraps his hand around the base and pumps his hand in rhythm as he sucks.

He sinks a little deeper with each bob and soon he feels Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat. He relaxes and continues to take him deeper. Blaine groans loudly and his hips fuck up into Kurt's mouth. He takes it and pushes lower, humming around Blaine's dick as his nose nestles into the hair around the base. Kurt takes his other hand and cups the man's balls, moving his finger back toward Blaine's hole.

Blaine's hips buck up again and he grabs Kurt's hair as he stutters out, "Oh god baby! I – I'm gonna cum. If you don't stop I'm gonna- gonna cum." Kurt pulls off with a wet pop and he kisses the head of Blaine's dick. He swiftly moves back up Blaine's body and straddles his hips. He leans down and kisses those perfect lips allowing the man to taste the little bit of himself on Kurt's tongue. He moves his mouth to Blaine's ear and whispers, "I want to ride you."

"Oh god! Yes! Please Kurt. Please baby, yes," Blaine begs. Kurt reaches over to the top drawer of the nightstand and gets what he needs. He drops the lube and a condom on the bed. He sits up and looks down at Blaine. Hypnotic honey eyes are just staring at him. He looks perfect. Absolutely perfect and absolutely fuckable. "Do you want… me to? Or… do you want to?" Kurt has no problem stretching himself but he didn't want to deny Blaine the pleasure if he wants to. He doesn't know what Blaine prefers.

"Please let me. I- I want to do it." Blaine reaches over his side and grabs the lube. He pops the top and coats his finger. Kurt leans forward and captures him in a heated kiss and he feels Blaine's hands move over his ass. He pushes back when he feels Blaine's finger press into him. The slight burn of pleasure mixed with his own cock now rubbing against Blaine's almost makes him lose it.

He pushes back again against Blaine's finger forcing it deeper inside him. He rocks against the man's finger while trying to keep up with kissing him. He was losing the ability to do both. He raises his head up, dropping it back against his shoulders, closing his eyes. "More Blaine… please I need more."

Blaine moves his finger out but quickly pushes two back in. The extra burn is amazing. Kurt loves it. He cries out in pleasure when Blaine presses his fingers down finding that perfect spot. Kurt starts fucking himself back on Blaine's fingers and sits up a little to ride it as Blaine's fingers brush over his prostate again and again. Blaine was now pushing three fingers in and Kurt needs more.

"Blaine… I'm ready, oh fuck… please now." Kurt grabs the condom and rips it open with his teeth. Blaine removes his fingers and he whimpers a little at the loss. He scoots back some to roll the condom down Blaine's shaft. The man already has the lube and is pouring it into his hand. Kurt watches as Blaine coats his own dick. It is such a luscious sight.

Kurt moves Blaine's hand away and grabs Blaine's cock stroking it a few more times before positioning himself above it. He slowly lowers himself down Blaine's cock, feeling the stretching and pausing to adjust a little. "Ah!... Ugn…" He pushes down completely now feeling totally full with Blaine's dick. He sits still, allowing his body time to adjust to Blaine.

He swears he can see stars and the feeling of euphoria is magnified when he feels Blaine press up just a tad. Kurt drops his chin toward his chest and begins breathing deeper. "Oh fuck Kurt… Baby can I? I need to move, please." He opens his eyes and looks down at Blaine. His curls are everywhere and his eyes seem to be rolling back into his head.

Kurt lifts up, placing his hands on Blaine's chest for leverage. He sees the man's eyelashes flutter and he hears him let out a deep breath as Kurt slowly starts to ride him up and down.

The room is filled with heavy breathing and the sounds of sex. Blaine's hands are gripping Kurt's hips and he is sure there will be finger size bruises in the morning. This thought brings his next drop down even harder and Blaine's cock pushes perfectly against his prostate. He screams out Blaine's name and starts riding him harder and faster. Kurt feels a hand tighten on his hip as another hand wraps around his very hard leaking cock. Blaine begins to stroke Kurt's dick, matching the speed that Kurt is keeping while riding Blaine.

He feels the pull in his gut and the tightening in his balls as he comes closer to the edge. He throws his head back and lets the feeling take over, "Blaine, I'm close… oh god…. I'm gonna cum." He is right there, he's teetering on the edge and his orgasm is about to take over.

"Let go baby… I've got you." Blaine's hand speeds up and Kurt drops down hard again on his dick and it hits Kurt's prostate with just the force needed. Kurt spills into ecstasy. The blood rushes in his ears and he sees white lights behind his eyes. Blaine continues to stroke him through his orgasm as Kurt cums all over the man's chest and hand.

Just as the strokes are becoming too much, the over-sensitivity taking over, he feels Blaine buck up hard one last time, crying out Kurt's name. He feels Blaine throb inside him as his orgasm hits. Kurt moves Blaine's hand off him and slowly rides Blaine through his own orgasm now. He slows to a stop when Blaine grabs his hips to still him.

Those amber eyes flutter open and Kurt just stares down at him in awe of his perfection. Blaine looks completely gorgeous all sprawled out, glowing from his orgasm. He carefully lifts up off of him, hissing at the sudden emptiness he feels. He removes the condom from Blaine, ties it off and takes it to the bathroom to throw away. He comes back with a warm wash cloth and gently cleans Blaine off. He laughs a little at how the man is just lying there looking completely blissed. As Kurt wipes up the last remains of his orgasm from Blaine's chest, Blaine grabs the wash cloth and throws it somewhere off the bed.

"Come here," he says as he pulls Kurt down onto the bed and into his arms. Kurt wraps himself around Blaine's body and nestles his head against his bare chest feeling the tickle of his chest hair. He reaches down and pulls the covers up over them.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and he squeezes him tighter. Blaine kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around him. Kurt smiles into the man's chest, placing sweet kisses there. "I love you too Blaine."

They lay there for less than five minutes before they both fall asleep.

* * *

The early morning sun was breaking through the window and warmed Blaine's face as he drifted out of dreamland and into reality. He had been having the most amazing dream and he was fighting to go back to it. He was with Kurt, making love and it was more than he could have ever imagined it to be. Dream Kurt had begged him to take him home and make love to him, dream Kurt had touched and kissed every inch of his body and then let Blaine…

He feels arms tighten around his waist and the press of lips to the back of his neck. "Good Morning," the voice of his dreams says. Blaine's eyes jump open and he realizes he's not in his bed. He's not even in his apartment. This place is very unfamiliar but what is familiar are the arms holding him and the lips on the back of his neck. Kurt. His heart soars when he figures out that his dream had actually been real.

Blaine smiles as he turns around in Kurt's arms and places a kiss on his lips, neither caring about not having brushed their teeth yet. It didn't matter because this is Kurt. He is laying in Kurt's arms, in Kurt's bed and very naked. His dreams had come true.

"Good morning to you. I can't believe you're really here… I thought I was dreaming and then… here you are." He nuzzles down into Kurt's chest and just melts into Kurt's arms as the man cards his fingers through Blaine's curls. It feels so amazing and so right and this is what he wants to wake up to for the rest of his life. This is how it is supposed to be.

"I'm here Blaine and I have no intension of ever leaving. We are meant for each other. I know that getting to this point has been hell and I know that our lives will not be perfect all the time. But I know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here. There is no place I can be, no place else I want to be."

"I think I have to buy Lindsey an island," Blaine laughed.

"What?" the man next to him giggled. "Why does she get an island?"

"She's the reason we are here. I don't doubt at all that you and I are soul mates and we would have found each other. But I feel like fate put that woman in both our lives to bring us together. She kept me grounded when I wanted to fall apart. You said yourself she convinced you to just listen to me, so I could explain. She's like our Fairy Godmother."

"I bet she would love that title! And you are so right, we owe her a lot. I think we need to do something big for her for Christmas." Kurt's hands feel so good running through his curls and the little tugs every now and then just put Blaine at ease. He loves thinking about Christmas.

"Our first Christmas together." He says as he looks up to place a kiss over Kurt's heart.

"The first of many." Kurt smiles back at him.

The first of many… That sounds like the perfect plan.

* * *

**Ok.. so now for the bad news. That's the end. When I wrote this it was just supposed to be a one shot that kinda got away from me. So that was the end. The story stopped flowing so I stopped writing. I didn't want to force it.**

**But… you want the other good news? As I was posting this over the last week, the story started again in my mind & now I know there is more! So, I'll mark as complete for now & go work on the next part which will start with them telling Lindsey & hopefully an introduction of some familiar & new friends!**

**Thanks so much for reading & please don't hate me for leaving you hanging a bit.**


End file.
